Bloodline
by marissa-christina
Summary: Everyone's favorite neurotic halfbreed gets some unexpected assistance from a very special future source, but her arrival comes with dire repercussions that involve a certain twiceblessed son with a powerful vendetta against the ones trying to save him.
1. Remembrance

My first full-length _**Charmed**_ story is finally underway! I'm going to take a break from all of my other fanfictions and see if I can concentrate on this one. Who knows? If I'm really on a roll, there's even a chance that I'll update everyday. But that's a _slight _chance. And just to clear things up, this story takes place a little after the _**"Spin City" **_episode.

Happy reading!

**I own absolutely **_**nothing**_** from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

"**Bloodline"**

**--Chapter One: Remembrance--**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

Lowering himself down on Aunt Pearl's old couch with a sigh, Chris ran a hand through his hair as he narrowed his eyes at the small woman standing in front of him. "Seriously, I'm fine!"

With an entirely character-defining snort, Piper Halliwell placed her hands on her hips, her mouth set in a firm line, as she regarded her son with a raised eyebrow. "Uh huh, yeah. How about you let me be the judge of that, hmm?" she countered as she took a seat beside him, neatly shrugging him off as he leaned in to help her. "No, no. Pregnant or not, I can sit down on my own, thank you very much." Reaching over, she grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her, sending him a knowing smirk as he let out a hiss of pain. "'Fine', eh?"

Looking away from her, Chris scowled, cheeks hot with discomfiture. "It's nothing; just a flesh wound. It barely got me."

Piper 'hmphed' as she pulled the tattered remains of his sleeve away from the bleeding gash, not bothering to contain her sympathetic grimace as she uncovered the large abrasion that stretched over Chris's entire forearm. "Good thing the bastard's already dead, otherwise I'd bring him back and blow him up all over again," she grumbled as she stood up, albeit a little awkwardly, and walked over to the far side of the attic. Rummaging around what was once a shelf, she let out an exultant 'ah ha!' as she discovered what she was looking for. "I knew this would come in handy sooner or later." Returning to her son's side with a grin, she presented him with the fully stocked, completely undamaged first-aid kit; the one that was rarely used, but Piper insisted on having incase the situation called for it. And with whitelighter healing not readily accessible at the moment, it was the perfect opportunity to put it to use. Chris simply grunted in response, but let his mother do as she would and as Piper took her time cleaning out his wound, he glanced around the attic.

He really hated to admit it, but he had definitely been caught off-guard when the demon decided to attack, hence the result of his bleeding arm when he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of an energy ball. Luckily, vanquishing it had been simple enough, mostly due to Piper's unannounced visit to the manor and a couple of trigger-ready fingers, but unfortunately, the attic hadn't fared quite as well.

"There," Piper said a few seconds later as she set the bandage in place and closed the kit. Chris murmured his thanks and stood before walking over to the podium that was left untouched in the center of the attic. Opening the ancient book, he began flipping through the pages. Piper got up and went to stand beside him. "So, what was it this time?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've seen it before." He paused as a delayed thought struck him, and he turned to look at her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Piper frowned. "I just wanted to check in with everything, make sure everyone's doing all right," she answered curtly. "Besides, it's my damn house and I can come down here any time I damn well please."

"What about Wyatt?" Chris retorted, unable to ignore the momentary stab of panic that struck him.

His expression must have betrayed him, because Piper's eyes softened and she squeezed his uninjured arm. "Gideon volunteered to watch him until I got back. He'll be fine," she assured him, and Chris felt the sudden tightness in his chest recede somewhat. Magic School was safe, he reasoned, which mean Wyatt was protected, with or without his mother there. His lips twitching upwards in what could be described as a meek attempt at a smile, he jerked his head once. Piper smiled back and hunched over the book. "Now, wait," she said, pointing to the page Chris had landed on. Tapping the picture with her fingertip, she nodded to herself. "That's the one."

"Loxtes Demon," Chris confirmed, voicing his agreement. "'These demons ambush unsuspecting witches by using their uncanny ability to cloak themselves against even the strongest of sensors. Nearly all are known to have the common power of conjuring energy balls, but some have obtained the powers of their victim witches…'" he read, eyes flashing with irritation. "That explains why I couldn't sense anything."

Piper rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she scanned the next page. "There's a vanquishing potion here, but I don't think we'll have to worry about it. He seemed pretty easy to kill."

"Who was easy to kill--oh, Piper!" Phoebe walked in, a wide smile on her lips as she crossed the threshold of the attic and hurried over to give her older sister a hug. "What are you doing down here?"

"It gets kind of boring at Magic School and I wanted to make sure nobody blew up the house."

"You should be resting." Piper rolled her eyes and waved off her sister's remark.

"I'm six and a half months pregnant; I'm not incapable," she informed her. "There's only so much reading I can handle, especially when I'm constantly surrounded by a bunch of teenagers who think that having a zit is the end of the world. Let me tell you, it gets real frickin' annoying _really_ quick." Chris hid his quiet chuckle behind a well-timed cough before pondering over the book again.

Phoebe sighed in exasperation and shook her head, choosing instead to turn to look around the attic, taking in the mess that hadn't been there when she left for work that morning. Frowning, she tilted her head towards her sister and her nephew. "Demon attack?"

"How'd you guess?"

Scoffing, Phoebe approached the two, her gaze scrutinizing as she stared at them for a long moment, her eyes lingering on the bloody remains of Chris's shirt sleeve. "Are you all right?" she asked him, her eyebrows wrinkling in concern. Chris nodded. Phoebe switched over to her sister. "How about you?" Piper nodded as well. Letting out a satisfied little sound when she felt that everything was fine, both empathically and visually, with both of them, Phoebe took a seat on the old couch. "So fill me in."

Piper shrugged, "Nothing new, Phoebs. Demon popped in, attacked Chris, I walked in, I got pissed off, and he got blown up."

"Then it was just your classic vanquish, right?" Phoebe joked as she crossed her legs and clasped her fingers on top of them.

"Of course," Piper replied, setting her hands over the soft swell of her belly. Phoebe smiled and sent Chris a sly glance. He promptly ignored it and ducked his head, but not before giving Phoebe enough time to see the ever growing flush that stained his cheeks. She chuckled to herself as she got to her feet.

"Okay then, so!" Phoebe said enthusiastically, clapping her hands. "Since you two seem to have everything under control, I'm going to head off. I just wanted to stop over to grab my other purse, then I've got to leave…"

"Leave for what--?" Piper started to ask, but she cut herself off as the sheepish grin on Phoebe's face answered the question for her and she remembered just where that particular look came in to play. "_Another _date? Phoebe!" she scolded. "Look, I know you want to find the guy who gets you pregnant, but don't you think your speed-dating technique is just a…I don't know…a _little _unorthodox?"

"Well, yeah, maybe. But you didn't see what I saw, Piper. I mean…" Phoebe's sentence trailed and her brown eyes took on a dreamy quality. Piper sighed softly and walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Maybe I didn't," Piper began, coaxing Phoebe from her reverie. "But I think I might have an idea of what it felt like."

Phoebe blinked, but slowly smiled as she looked down at her sister's distended stomach. Placing her hand over it, she felt her nephew begin to stir against her palm, and it only fueled her need to find her Mr. Right and experience the joy for herself. Resting her head on her sister's shoulder with a wistful little sigh, she nodded. "Yeah, me too." After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Phoebe bit her lip. "You know, maybe I'll skip the date today and stick around," she offered. "There might be another attack." Moving out of Piper's embrace, she strode over to Chris and reached up to pinch his cheek. "And I wouldn't want my wittle nephew to be injured again," she cooed in a high-pitched tone as she tugged on his skin_. _Chris winced.

"Uh, yeah, great," he said, stepping away from his overly demonstrative aunt and retreating to the relative safety of his mother. Rubbing his throbbing cheek, he sent Phoebe a rather disgruntled glare as Piper tried hard not to crack smile. "I think my cheek has a heartbeat of its own now. Wonderful."

The two broke out into helpless fits of laughter as the young witch-whitelighter bolted for the attic stairs.

Once he got downstairs, he went straight into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. Opening it and grabbing a water bottle, he took a seat at the table. As he broke the seal and took a sip, his free hand wandered into his pants pocket.

Capping the bottle and setting it down, he pulled his hand free and opened his palm, his eyes taking on a poignant look as he stared at the ring. '_Bianca…'_

It still hurt, looking at the ring and knowing it wouldn't rest on the finger of the fiery phoenix as it was meant to. Holding the jewelry between his fingers, he stared at the small, but beautifully carved diamond, just as he stared into the memory on the day he had slipped it on her finger and asked her to be his.

"_Will you marry me?" _

"_You're asking me here? Now?" _

"_This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what he's done to it. Marry me."_

"_On one condition. You come back to me. Safely." _

"_Have I ever let you down before?"_

Chris scowled in self-disgust, fist clenching over the ring as he vehemently bit back tears. He _had _let her down in the end, hadn't he? He had just left her to die, stuck in the hell that she had fought against for so long, while he jumped back through that damned portal to return to where he was safe to complete his mission, _their _mission, whereas she lay on the attic floor in a pool blood with a freaking piece of wood jutting out of her stomach.

"_H-haven't we been here before?"_

"_Maybe we will be again."_

"_Maybe…"_

Her last words rang through his head, and he held onto the quiet hope that someday he'd be able to put the ring back where it belonged.

"Chris?"

So immersed in his thoughts, he hadn't heard Piper enter the kitchen, and he jumped at the sound of her voice. Looking up sharply at his mother, he shoved the ring back into his pocket before bowing his head. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she took in Chris' red-rimmed eyes, a sure sign that he had been crying, or at least had been close to it. Unable to ignore the maternal instincts that screamed at her, she went over to him and cupped his chin, gently forcing him to look at her. "Honey, are you okay?"

Giving her a tight nod, he pulled his face away from her hand and stood up. "I'm fine."

Letting her arm drop to her side, she managed a weak smile. "Of course you are," she murmured softly as she made to leave the kitchen, but not before Chris saw the reticent hurt in her eyes. His hand came in contact with her arm, causing her to stop and glance up at him.

"Really, Mom. I'm okay," he quietly assured her. Piper smiled and patted his hand with her own before she turned and left the room, heading for upstairs. Chris watched her retreating back and sighed. He hated making her sad, but this was hard for him. He'd gone without her for so long that he was afraid to get close to her again, knowing full well that if he'd ever accomplish what he came back to do, he'd have to go back to where his mother wouldn't be. And the thought of that scared the hell out of him.

Pushing his chair back, he got up and put his half-emptied water bottle into the refrigerator before he exited the kitchen. Instead of following Piper upstairs, he made his way to the sunroom. Leaning against the archway, he crossed his arms and looked at the playpen positioned in the center of the room. Sometimes, he still found himself trying to get his head around the fact that his brother was able to stay within the confines of such a weak structure, that here, his brother was this tiny, little person who only used his powers because he didn't know it was wrong and everything he did with them was purely an innocent act of testing his own strength. The differences between the Wyatt from the year two thousand and four to the Wyatt that Chris was trying to save was almost too much for him to comprehend, but Chris just taught himself not to compare the two versions. Shaking his head, he orbed himself back up to the attic and strode over to the podium, resuming his earlier reading of the Book of Shadows while his aunt and his mother continued with their conversation.

"When did Paige say she'd be back?" Piper asked. The words died on her lips as the sound of orbing chimed through the room and the youngest Charmed One materialized in front of her sisters.

"Hey!" Paige piped in cheerfully. Phoebe's eyebrows raised in mild surprise.

"Well, well, Missy Paige, you seem to be in a better mood then you were earlier," she said with a grin. Paige shrugged and plopped down on the old couch next to Piper.

"Walking down the streets of Milan does wonders when you're stressed out. The window shopping is particularly delightful," she admitted, running a hand through her wavy brown hair. "Being half whitelighter has its upsides, I suppose." Paige sighed languorously and rubbed her neck. "Did anything happen while I was gone? Other than Piper's unexpected visit, I mean." She patted her sister's stomach affectionately.

"Just a demon attack," Chris stated without looking up from the book. Paige's features tightened in concern and she tilted her head to fully assess the state of the attic, which she finally seemed to notice was in shambles.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Fine," Chris said, shifting from leg to leg. He felt Paige's eyes on him, and when she gasped, he guessed that she had seen his arm. Piper cleared her throat.

"Hmm, well, all right, back to a normal conversation…" Paige said, changing subjects. "Has Leo been around lately?"

Chris's body went rigid for a moment at the mention of his father's name, and Piper let out a soft exhalation of breath. Phoebe slowly shook her head.

"Not since Chris went all Spiderman on us."

"Oh. Well, maybe he just needs some more time to adjust…"

Chris slammed the book shut, causing all three women to jump as the loud bang resonated throughout the attic. "I'll be back later," he said tightly before disappearing in a flurry of blue lights. Once he was gone, Piper rounded on her youngest sister with a seething glare.

"You just _had _to bring Leo into this, didn't you?" she growled as she got up and stalked out of the attic.

Paige had the grace to wince as Phoebe gave her a pat on the back, sympathy etched onto her face.

"Not one of your finest moments, sweetie."

"Obviously."

* * *

Orbing onto the San Francisco Bridge, Chris scowled as he took a seat, swinging his legs over the edge and letting them dangle as he buried his face in his hands. This was the only place he got to think in peace, and lately, he surmised, he had been coming up there much more frequently than he used to. He could only hope now that Paige wouldn't try to follow him.

Heaving a loud sigh, Chris shook his head, his frustration evident. _'I think telling them who I really am has been the _worst _mistake I could've made…'_ he thought angrily, lightly punching a metal support beam.

"_Remember, you can't let them know who you are when you get there."_

"_Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better."_

Eyes narrowing, Chris gazed out into the night's sky as he heard their voices echo in his head. Suddenly feeling homesick, the witch-whitelighter reached into his pocket and pulled out Bianca's ring. Digging his hand a little deeper, his fingers skimmed over what he was searching for and he seized hold of it and withdrew it from his jeans.

The little silver Triquetra charm sparkled in the light, and Chris couldn't help but tenderly trace the edges of it with his fingertip as a pang of remorse shot through him. _'I should've stuck around longer…checked up on her…made sure she was all right…' _he contemplated bitterly.

His conscience emitted a humorless laugh. _'That would've been interesting. And would you have done that before or after your brother tried to incinerate you? Face it; you even attempting to go to the hideout would completely give their position away to Wyatt and it would've been like leading the slaughter to the sheep.'_

'_He wouldn't hurt her,' _Chris disagreed, but he was unable to deny that, even to him, his inner tone sounded ambiguous. On the other hand, part of him was glad that Wyatt had forced him to retreat. If Chris had had the chance, he would've gone straight to the Resistance's fortifications, which would've given Wyatt the lead he'd needed to wipe them out.

'_We can only hope,' _his conscience replied before it fell silent. Chris re-pocketed his treasures with care and when he'd retracted his hand, his wallet was now in their place. Flipping the aged leather open, he slid out the only thing present inside of it.

The picture was old and faded, the edges worn down from constant handling and the center of it creased. Chris held the photo like it was made of rice paper, being careful not to tear the already brittle material. He stared at it for a long while; slowly reacquainting himself with the faces he held so close to his heart.

One person in particular stood out more than the others, and Chris was instantly drawn to the pair of glittering green eyes that gazed back at him, their depths reflecting the simple innocence of youth as a tiny arm remained lifted in a frozen, exuberant wave, the moment forever left immortalized on the paper. And as he did with the charm, he inattentively ran the pads of his fingers over the photo's surface, tracing the contours of the face he suddenly longed to see.

The nostalgia stabbed at him once more.

Nonetheless, just looking at the photograph made him feel a little better, and he smiled faintly. _'I wonder how she's doing...' _he suddenly wondered, and then it struck him; the realization of just how long he'd been away from home. Suddenly, something fissured inside of him, like a dam breaking under the heavy pressure of water, and he felt a familiar presence softly connect with his mind, misting over him like a soothing caress. Chris was startled at first, initially unable to comprehend what was happening to him, as the sensation of someone spontaneously entwining themselves into his thoughts wasn't one he was used to feeling all that often. But, before he knew it, the strange feeling had gone, leaving behind an unusual warmth that spread throughout his body. _'What the...how...?' _Chris was confused, but, at that moment, he really didn't care. In fact, on the contrary, he was downright elated.

It had been far, far too long.

And with that thought, Chris put the picture back into his wallet and orbed off the bridge, his chest swelling with the renewed sense of morale he had so desperately needed.


	2. Desperation

Happy reading!

**I own absolutely **_**nothing**_** from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

****

"Bloodline"

**--Chapter Two: Desperation--**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

Walking briskly through the darkened passageway, Demi paused only to adjust the loosening tourniquet wrapped around her arm, at the same time taking care not to drop the potion vials clenched in her whitened fists. Hissing in pain as her fingers brushed against the burn, she quickly tightened the scrap of cloth and pressed on. _'Can't slow down now,'_ she thought, hazel eyes narrowed in grim determination despite her steadily growing fatigue. About ten minutes later the soft flickering of candlelight beckoned to her, and Demi sighed in relief when she saw the first of the guards stationed at the front doorway. "Connor!" she called out feebly, waving a bit to get either of their attentions as she slouched against a tree trunk. Head rising at his name, one of the guards caught sight of Demi and started towards her. His partner, however, grabbed his arm, and Demi watched as he bent his head and pointed in her direction, shrugging his shoulders in obvious distrust even as Connor vehemently shook his head. The two spoke in low whispers for a few more seconds before Connor turned towards her and while she was a distance away, she could tell he was frustrated just by the rigidness with which he held himself. Had she not been so tired, she would have smiled.

"What's the password?" he questioned in a loud, clear voice. Demi swallowed and shook her head, trying to clear away some of the fuzziness before raising her left arm and waving her hand. Connor and his partner jumped at the crackle of light green-colored energy that flew from her fingertips and connected with the ground, and Connor was running at her just as the leaves of the growing plant pushed through the foliage.

Demi managed to conjure up a weak smile as Connor grasped her shoulders, keeping her upright her just as her legs started to go out from under her. "Damn it, Dem, are you okay?" he asked quickly, his thick Irish brogue heavy with worry and even though she was just about ready to faint, Demi felt a pleasant warmth burgeon within her.

"Yeah," she replied with a meek nod. Connor's gaze shifted from her face to her injured arm, his blue eyes instantly growing concerned as he took in the makeshift bandage she had made from a strip of her shirt, the shorn fabric slowly turning crimson. Demi swayed a bit on her feet, and Connor reached a hand out to steady her.

"No, you're not," he rebuked, scooping her up into his arms despite her halfhearted protests. Striding to the entrance of the hideout, Connor stopped and turned to his partner, who nodded to Demi in an apologetic fashion, to which she dismissed with a feeble wave of her hand. "I'll be right back, Shane. I've got to get her to medical."

Demi shot up against Connor's chest, her hazel eyes going wide as she rapidly shook her head. "No, no! I need to tell her what I've found out!" she dissented, trying to escape the restriction of Connor's arms. Connor shot her an incredulous look.

"Demi, you're hurt!" Demi continued to shake her head.

"I'll get patched up later! I need to get to her now before it's too late! Connor, please!" Connor sighed, but reluctantly complied with her plea as he walked over the threshold and into the hideout.

* * *

"What was the racket outside, Cerius?"

Ducking his head, the bounty hunter waited for the man to look away before speaking. "Nothing more than a coyote, sir. It seems that it startled Jonic and Verean."

Cold blue eyes glanced over at the demon, and then slowly returned to looking out the window. "They've taken care of it, I'll presume?"

"Yes, sir."

Waving his hand in dismissal, Wyatt motioned towards the attic door. "You may return to your duty, Cerius," he said before re-clasping his hands behind his back. Cerius bowed respectfully and exited the room. Once the minion was out of earshot, Wyatt gestured his hand towards the door, telekinetically closing it before he strode over to lone podium in the center of the attic. "Enter," he commanded gruffly. Instantly, the forms of several shimmering demons appeared behind him, although he paid them little attention when he reached the podium.

Ignoring the hologram image that floated over it, Wyatt opened his arms and quietly commanded. "Book."

An ancient tome, identical to the cheap imitation that hovered over the podium, materialized in his outstretched palms, and Wyatt made quick work of flipping it open and shuffling through its aged pages. It took him a few seconds to find the spell he desired, and when he did, Wyatt smiled to himself and lifted his head to look to the wall stationed directly in front of where he was standing. Running his eyes over the faded Triquetra that was drawn on the wood, Wyatt glanced down at the chalk resting in his palm. A small smirk twisted its way up onto his lips. "Soon, little brother…" he drawled softly as he set the chalk onto the book's stand. Turning around to face his group of lackeys, Wyatt regarded them apathetically. "Guard the Manor," he said, his eyes flashing as he stared down his underlings. "Kill anyone who attempts to breach our security."

They nodded in affirmation and shimmered out of the attic, save only one, who stayed behind and stood nonchalantly near the windows. Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him. "Were my instructions unclear, Saverin?"

The demon general bowed his head in easy reverence. "No, sir. I was just curious as to know when you intend to cast the spell."

Wyatt's attention shifted back towards the wall. "Well, you will have to remain curious then, Saverin," he finally responded, giving the demon a leering smile as he disappeared in an outbreak of black orbs.

* * *

Clutching the potion bottles in her shaking hands, she sprinted down the hallways, paying no heed to shouts of caution being propelled at her back. She couldn't stop, not now. _'Damn it…'_

Bursting through the bushes that half-hid the front entrance of their fort from view, she made a break for the trees. Dodging the branches and shrubs that got in her way, she continued to run, even as she dematerialized into tiny spheres of countless azure lights, all the while desperately hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_"P.M!"_

_Looking up from the papers she had been shuffling through, she immediately dropped them and shot to her feet, kicking her stool behind her before coming around her desk. "Demi? Oh, my God, what happened?" she asked in alarm, going to Demi's aid as Connor carefully set the injured girl down in a ratty, cushioned chair. Demi waved off her concern when she began to assess the wound, batting her hands away._

"_No, no, don't worry about me, there's no time!" Demi began, reaching over and taking a firm hold of the other girl's arm. "Listen, you have to hurry! I overheard some things before I was attacked and…oh…" Demi sent her friend a stricken look. "He's planning on going back, P. Tonight."_

* * *

"Perimeter is secure, sir."

Wyatt nodded as he continued to darken the faded outline of the Triquetra. "Good. Return to your post."

His follower shimmered out, and Wyatt took a step back as he scrutinized his finished work, letting out a pleased sort-of grunt. Tossing the chalk aside, he turned and went towards the podium, coming around to stand behind it. Staring down at the opened Book of Shadows, at the page he needed, Wyatt skimmed the title with the pads of his fingers, and read over the spell that would allow him to retrieve his wayward sibling. He smirked.

_"To Go Back in the Past."_

* * *

Orbing to the Manor is one thing, she mused as she ducked behind a tree in the neighbor's old backyard. But, finding a way into it when it's being guarded by over ten demons _and _managing to keep an imperceptible front is a totally different thing. She peaked her head over a branch and squinted through the mass of leaves and twigs, softly exhaling in quiet relief when she got a clear enough view of the ancestral house. Dark green eyes narrowing, she kept her gaze on the demons standing guard near the front porch. _'There's only four of them,'_ she thought, sparing a glance down at the potion bottles she still grasped in her hands. Scrunching up her nose, she shoved the vials into her pockets.

Knowing she didn't have much time, she made a quick, if not hasty, decision. Jumping out from the safety of the tree, she waited until the first of the guards (and the one closest to her hiding spot) spotted her before throwing her hands up, effectively cutting him off when he opened his mouth to alert the others. Rushing towards his frozen state, she flicked her wrists, and watched in satisfaction as his body disintegrated in a burst of black energy. The silence that followed his soundless demise greeted her, and she smiled a bit. She repeated this course of action with the remaining three, who had, thankfully, been oblivious to their comrade's vanquish, and eventually the front porch was rid of the guards, the entire process taking less than three minutes to complete. But, it had been three minutes that she couldn't have afforded to lose.

She had no doubt that there were more guards in the back of the Manor, so she had to act fast before they realized that the front portion of their security had been completely wiped out. Looking up, she caught sight of the light yellow colored windows; windows she knew looked out from the attic. Windows that also faced in the _opposite _direction then where the book and the book's podium were positioned. If he were to stand anywhere…it'd be behind that very same podium…with his back turned _away_ from the windows…

Wasting no time, she bent her knees and jumped, projecting herself up onto the small platform constructed above the porch. Reaching up with her hand, she climbed the rest of the way, grabbing a hold of whatever leverage she could find as she hoisted herself up the side of the Manor as silently as she could.

_'Almost there…'_

It was then that she heard the deep rumble of his voice, and her heart lodged in her throat.

'_Oh, no.'_

* * *

"_Hear these words,_

_Hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind,_

_Send me back to where I'll find, _

_What I wish in place and time."_

The thrum of the activated portal rang clear in Wyatt's ears as he regarded the glowing blue Triquetra with a smirk of cool accomplishment. His assembly of demon cronies began talking amongst themselves excitedly and only quieted when Wyatt took a step towards the symbol, followed by a few more, each one drawing him closer…and closer…and…

He never quite reached it, for the sounds of shattering glass disrupted his stride. He had been only a mere few feet from the portal before he was thrown away by some invisible force, his large frame smashing into an old desk to the side of the attic door. His demon followers let out surprised shouts and whirled around, searching for the intruder as their dazed lord picked himself up from the rubble. Looking over, he saw a small figure standing beside the broken windowpane with her arm extended, his livid blue eyes locking gazes with a pair of equally irate emerald ones.

"You…" he growled softly, wiping the debris off his black pants, his stare never faltering from the girl's flushed, furious face as he straightened his back.

"Yes," she assured him tightly as she clenched her fists. Wyatt took a few steps to the side, tilting his head as he looked her up and down. She was unnerved when his face suddenly relaxed, and his posture became much less threatening.

"Hmm, I never pegged you as the breaking-and-entering type, pipsqueak," he said, his lips twisting upwards in a small smile.

She bristled at the familiar endearment, her eyes flashing angrily. "I'm not your 'pipsqueak,'" she hissed, her shoulders tensing as she became conscious of the fact that Wyatt's demon lackeys were standing near her, and although their expressions were one of confusion, their readiness to attack on command was not.

Wyatt's smile grew. "You haven't changed."

"You have," she snapped back, pleased to see his smile falter some, but, to her disappointment, not wholly disappear.

"You've noticed, then."

She glared at him. "I think the piles of bodies littering the streets have given me some idea, yes."

Scoffing, Wyatt shook his head. "Over-dramatic, as always."

"There's nothing 'over-dramatic' about it, Wyatt," she retorted sharply. "And now, you're stooping to all time lows." She waved towards the portal for emphasis. "If you think I'm going to let you go through with this, you're sadly mistaken."

Wyatt chuckled, and she heard a sinister light behind his voice. "I'm afraid you have no more of a choice than Christopher does."

Cocking her head to the side, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but I'm afraid I _do._" With that said, she promptly turned in the direction of the demons and threw her hands up in what could only be recognized as a panic-gesture, instantly blowing up two of them just as the rest rushed at her. Arms ready, another one met the same fate as the previous two, but before she could vanquish any more of them, she felt herself rising in the air before she was haphazardly tossed away. She landed hard on her side, and she shot a dark look at Wyatt, who had his hand up, his lips drawn in a frown. Snarling, she got to her feet and proceeded to take out a few more demons, and again, she was flung away like a weightless rag doll.

Punching the floor, she regained her footing. Knowing that if she didn't do something else (because she was _terribly _outnumbered), Wyatt would use these few moments to disappear into the portal. She needed to buy some time. Flicking her wrists, she froze the attacking demons, making a point to remain aware of Wyatt's still-moving form as she tried to counter the spell. "Any portal to the past that Wyatt opens will not last, forbid his access and bar his entry, make is so for all his…uh…gentry!" she threw out, her defenses slacking for the split second it took as she tried to think up a rhyme. Unfortunately, that split second was all it took, and she was too distracted to realize that Wyatt had unfroze his cronies during her chant. And, despite Wyatt's yell of protest, she saw a flash of light pass in front of her, followed by a searing pain erupting in her chest before she felt herself being propelled backwards through the haze of cerulean material, Wyatt's deep baritone the last sound ringing in her ears before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe shouted, jumping up from the couch. She darted over to her sisters and Chris, who were huddled behind the book's stand and staring at the glowing symbol that had suddenly materialized on their wall in mute bewilderment.

The mute bewilderment soon evolved into alarm as a figure was catapulted from within the portal, the body hitting the floor with an echoing thud. And even after the portal closed and disappeared from the wall, no one made any sort of attempt to move. Chris was the first to step forward, keeping his gaze on the motionless figure as he walked cautiously towards it. He kneeled next to the body and brushed aside the dark curtain of long hair that obscured the face, and much to the bafflement of his mother and aunts, Chris's expression shifted from guarded to absolutely horrified.

Fully turning over the unconscious person and gathering them in his arms, Chris's green eyes went wide in utter disbelief and when he spoke, he sounded as though he had been violently kicked in the chest. "Oh, my God."


	3. Reunion

I really need to start writing at normal hours…'cause typing at 1:00 AM is beginning to cut into my sleeping schedule…

**I own absolutely _nothing_ from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

****

"Bloodline"

----------Chapter Three: Reunion----------

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

Chris, despite his shock, immediately took notice of the rather large bloodstain that was rapidly increasing size on the front of the girl's shirt, and placed his hands over it in a futile attempt to staunch the flow. He shot a frenzied look to his mother and aunts, who were still in a state of perplexity at what had just occurred in their attic.

Piper snapped out of the self-induced stupor first, the distress that was crossing over Chris' face as he tried to stop the girl from bleeding to death instantly rousing her maternal instincts into action. Rushing over, she slid to the floor beside him, snapping her head towards her sisters as she sent them a pointed glare, which seemed to do the trick as both Phoebe and Paige had begun to come out of their trances. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Leo! LEO!" Chris yelled frantically, his face paling as a small puddle of blood began to form around them. He was never as glad as he was then when he heard the ever-recognizable sounds of someone orbing fill the attic, followed by his father's form solidifying out of the lights.

Leo looked around in confusion, but upon seeing his wife, his son and the blood, his old medical reflexes kicked in and he was by their side in seconds.

"Heal, heal!" Chris said, removing his crimson covered hands from the injured girl's chest. Leo held his own over the gaping wound, and Chris didn't bother to stifle his loud sigh of relief as the warm golden glow began emanating from his father's palms and into the ugly abrasion. But his relief was short-lived. "Why isn't it healing?" he asked in panic, all of his rational thought flying out the window when he saw that the wound wasn't closing up as it should have.

Leo briefly lifted his eyes to his son. "She's been mortally wounded, Chris. It takes longer to heal."

Eventually, the damaged skin mended itself and stopped bleeding, and color began to fill the girl's ashen face just as she sucked in a sharp breath. Then she opened her eyes.

And stared right into a pair with the exact same hue.

Piper and Leo had backed away from the two, and were now standing near Phoebe and Paige, watching the display between Chris and this stranger with avid interest.

The girl blinked, her vision hazy as she tried to focus in on the face above her. When the world became clear again, she found herself staring into incredibly familiar features, the bright green of his eyes striking a nerve inside of her that screamed recognition. Shaking her head in slight incredulity, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing, she brought a trembling hand up to cup his cheek.

"C-Chris?" she murmured softly, her emerald eyes confused (and was it, hopeful?) as she gently stroked the side of his face with her thumb.

Chris gave her a muted nod, bringing his hand up to cover hers as he leaned into her touch, his steady gaze never wavering from her face. She suddenly smiled, and without warning, launched herself off of the floor and into Chris' arms.

Leo, Piper, and her sisters watched in stunned amazement as the normally aloof witch-whitelighter whole-heartedly returned the embrace, holding tightly to the shaking form of the tiny girl with an iron grip.

"God, I missed you," she mumbled into his shoulder, weaving her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her hair.

"I missed you, too," Chris replied, again astounding the sisters and Leo in the tone with which he used as he spoke, the uninhibited tenderness so unlike the young man they knew.

The attic was quiet for a few minutes as the two untangled themselves from each other, suddenly aware that there were others present. Chris stood up, and offered a hand down to the younger girl, who gladly took it and followed suit. He gave his parents and aunts a sheepish, if not hesitant, smile as he turned the girl around in their direction.

When they finally caught a solid look at her face, their jaws dropped.

Leo's gaze alternated between the girl and the flabbergasted woman at his side and back again, his mind trying to grasp what his eyes were telling him. If Leo hadn't known any better, he would've thought that his wife had developed the power of duplication…

…because the girl looked nearly identical to Piper.

And after over a minute of stunned silence, Piper raised a hand to her forehead and vigorously rubbed the spot, feeling a headache coming on. "Oh, boy."

"You can say that again," Paige added, staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Um, yeah," Chris started, sending a tentative glance to the girl beside him, who looked just as uncertain as he was feeling. "Look…" he explained.

"---whose kid are you?" Phoebe asked eagerly, effectively cutting him off. She'd obviously not yet made the connection of the similarities between her older sister and the teenager standing next to her nephew. The poor girl glanced up at Chris, who gave a quick nod.

"Erm…" she began, biting her lip as she placed a few strands of dark hair behind her ear in a nervous manner. "Well, I…"

"It's okay, Peyton," Chris assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he encouraged her to continue, knowing that lying just wasn't an option with his family anymore.

The girl, Peyton, seemed to relax a little. Raising her eyes to the sisters, she gave them a casual shrug of her shoulders. "What makes you think I'm related to any of you?" she asked, her tone filled with quiet humor as she made a last ditch effort to stall instead of admitting to the obvious.

Piper crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow in her typical 'don't give me that' fashion. "Well, the apparent 'P' name leads me to believe otherwise."

Blinking quickly as she looked at the eldest Charmed One, Peyton's expression fell and she let out a harsh little gasp, unconsciously taking a step backwards. "M…mo-" she whispered, momentarily forgetting that anyone else was in the room. Her eyes widened as she realized her blunder and she slapped a hand over her mouth, but the damage had already been done. The sisters and Leo froze and the attic, again, went quiet.

"You mean to tell me that…she's…my…?" Piper stammered when she regained the use of her voice, her brown eyes snapping to her son's face. Chris could tell she was minutes away from either fainting or blowing something up, so he gave her a steady nod, squirming uncomfortably under her unyielding stare.

Piper turned to Leo, who was looking very much like a fish out of water. Her sisters, however, were faring much better. Phoebe let out an excited squeal, clapping her hands together, and Paige had on such a wide smile that it threatened to crack her face.

Peyton couldn't help but giggle at their show of enthusiasm, her green eyes twinkling in her amusement. Chris ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, but he did little to hide his own smile as his aunts threw themselves at their newly acquired niece and engulfed her into a bone-breaking hug.

"See, see! What'd I tell you?" Phoebe exclaimed, shaking her finger at her older sister. "That you'd always get the little girl you saw!"

Piper opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to decipher the situation, which only caused her manifested headache to worsen. Feeling the room begin to tilt, she took a shaky seat down on Aunt Pearl's old couch, resting her hands on her stomach as everyone crowded around her.

"Oh, sweetie," Phoebe murmured, sitting beside her. Taking Piper's hands into her own, she gave her sister a lop-sided smile. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, sure, fine. I just found out I have a daughter in the future, along with the other facts that I have a son who's evil and another son who's currently inside of me _and _standing in front of me at the same time, trying to save his evil brother from _becoming _evil in the first place," Piper snapped, her fingers twitching as she tried to resist the urge to blow something up. "So yes, Phoebe, I'm just _peachy_!"

Breathing hard after her little rant, Piper couldn't help but feel guilty as she watched Peyton's eyes become a little guarded and her shoulders sag as she backed away. Biting her lip, she bowed her head apologetically to her family. "I'm sorry…"

Paige kneeled down in front of her and rested her hand on her sister's knee. "It's alright, honey. It's a lot to take in," she soothed, giving Piper a soft smile. Phoebe nodded, and upon feeling the overwhelming sense of wariness her niece was emitting through the air thanks to her empathic abilities, she felt she needed to warm her sister up to the idea of having a daughter. Anything to wipe that dejected look from Peyton's face, she decided, already feeling a certain and instantaneous fondness for the girl.

"Yeah. But, just think," she grinned, motioning towards Peyton, who gave them a half-hearted little wave. "You have another kid in the future! That's good news, isn't it? I mean, c'mon! She's absolutely beautiful!" the proud aunt gushed, causing Peyton's cheeks to turn red. Chris couldn't help but snicker, which earned him a sharp punch in the shoulder.

Piper finally smiled and stood up with Leo's help before striding over to her daughter and son. Peyton glanced up shyly, her gaze mellow, yet cagey as she regarded her mother, unsure of what the hormonal woman would do. Piper's eyes softened as she reached out and impulsively pulled Peyton into an embrace, much to the younger girl's surprise. The close contact wasn't unwanted apparently, as Peyton simply melted and clutched at her mother, burying her face in Piper's neck as she tried to get a grip on her warring emotions.

_'It's really her…she's real…I'm not dreaming…oh, I'm _not _dreaming...!'_

* * *

Slamming his fist down onto the table with enough force to cause the legs to dangerously buckle, Wyatt couldn't hold back the strangled shout of frustration that was wretched from his throat.

He had felt no satisfaction whatsoever when he'd killed the demon responsible for causing him such a mishap, or for the vanquish of the rest of them. All he felt now was just pure, unrestrained anger, and the desirable need to take it out on something or someone.

She was back in the past, with _him_, and he had no way to follow her until he found a way to break through the counter spell she had placed on his portal.

Wyatt took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he did something he'd regret later, like blow up the entire Manor in his rage. His bad mood instantly sobered, though, when a sudden thought struck him.

As the cogs worked the idea through his head, he slowly began to smile as more pieces fell into place. _'Perhaps this day hasn't been so bad, after all…'_

Sparing a quick glance to the Triquetra sketched onto the paneled wall, Wyatt's smile took on a menacing quality as he picked up the Book of Shadows and orbed from the Manor.

* * *

"So…Peyton, huh?"

Peyton nodded at Piper's quiet statement. "Yep."

Her mother leaned back in her chair, her expression thoughtful as she took a sip of her tea. "Hmm…so I guess I changed my mind about using Melinda."

Peyton chuckled, "For my first name, anyway. You gave me Melinda as my middle name, though."

"Peyton Melinda Halliwell," Piper said with a smile, absently rubbing her distended stomach. "I like it. Back when I was pregnant with Wyatt, we had originally thought we were having a girl and I was hell-bent on calling her Pru---"

"Prudence Melinda," Peyton cut in, grinning. "I know. I've heard that story lots of times."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, and Peyton used this time to get a good look at her mother. Other than the fact that she was twenty-plus years younger, Piper hadn't changed at all, and for that Peyton was glad, happy to know that the mother she remembered didn't really look any different than the woman sitting in front of her. _'But, then again…' _she thought, wrinkling her nose. _'The holograms and old photo albums don't do her justice, anyway.'_

"I'll make the assumption that this trip wasn't planned?" Piper inquired, placing her cup down on the coffee table. Peyton looked up, startled.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked wryly, rubbing the back of her neck. Piper chuckled.

"Well, most time travelers have better landings."

"And less fatal injuries," Paige added as she entered the sitting room, a steaming mug of her much-needed caffeine clutched in her hands. Taking a seat in one of the over-stuffed chairs, she leaned back and let out a content little sigh as she raised her cup to her lips and took a sip.

"Very true," Peyton agreed, running a hand through her long hair.

"Joking aside…" Piper said, her tone becoming serious. "What happened?"

Peyton sat back and twirled her thumbs, her eyebrows furrowing as her expression became pensive as she tried to recall the events leading up to her arrival. Blurry images greeted her; incomprehensible words whispered faintly to her…then the pain…and…then…nothing.

Shaking her head, Peyton gave her mother and aunt a small shrug. "I…I really don't remember, to be honest…" she admitted in a meek voice.

'_Liar,'_ her conscience scolded callously. _'You know what happened. You just don't want to believe it. You're in _denial_, girl.' _

Biting back the growl that had begun to crawl up in her throat, Peyton crossed her arms with a mulish huff. _'Shut up.' _

'_Coward.'_

'_Screw you!'_

'_I'd rather not, thanks.'_

Piper and Paige watched her in confusion as she scrunched her face up, her eyes rolling in irritation as she continued on with her inner dialogue, seemingly oblivious to the two other women sitting not three feet from her. Paige and Piper looked at each other, and Paige let out a delicate cough, which snapped her niece out of her…_'_conversation'.

Peyton blinked quickly before she felt her cheeks grow hot and she glanced down at her hands in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Staring at her daughter with concerned eyes, Piper leaned forward. "Look," she said gently, taking Peyton's hands in her own. "You've had a rough day, I'm sure. And as much as I'd like to hound you for some answers---" The younger girl's head shot up in alarm, causing Piper to rest a hand on her shoulder as she hurried to explain. "---I know that I can't."

"Future consequences," Peyton replied deliberately, a small smile quirking its way to her lips. Paige rolled her eyes dramatically as she finished off her coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what we've been told."

"And that's what we'll continuously be telling you, so don't waste your time trying to nag Peyton for information," a voice spoke up from the conservatory, uncompromising finality laced in its tone. The witch-whitelighter was leaning against the entryway, his arms crossed over his chest.

Piper was abruptly struck by the internal knowing that her two children needed some time alone, and succinct look Chris gave her proved her hunch correct. Tapping her sister on the shoulder and motioning with her head, she prompted Paige to follow her into the kitchen, intent on letting her son have his time with Peyton.

The youngest Charmed One needed no further persuasion as she rose from her chair and took off after Piper, but not before giving her niece and nephew a little wink as she left.

Once the two were out of earshot, Chris turned his full attention to his sister. Pushing himself from the doorframe, it took him only a few swift strides to reach the couch, and he sank down onto it just as Peyton jumped up.

Chris frowned as she shot him uncertain glances out of the corner of her eye, not liking how on edge she was, especially around him.

He'd noticed it earlier in the attic, after Piper had released Peyton from the hug. The way she'd suddenly went rigid, as if remembering just where she was, and the repercussions that could come with it. Chris knew, on some level, that her ending up in the past wasn't something of her own doing. If Peyton had _wanted_ to come, she would have, and she would've came completely unharmed. And from what had occurred that morning, the wound that had bore a resemblance to an injury sustained from being struck with an energy ball; Chris knew that whatever had happened in the future that led up to her arrival hadn't been pleasant, and he had a strong feeling that a certain _relative_ of his was the cause.

A surge of fierce protectiveness raced through him and he didn't hesitate to reach his arm out and catch her hand in a vice-like grip, causing her to stiffen. She gave her hand feeble tug to try to loosen his hold, but his fingers only tightened.

"Peyton," he murmured, his tone soft, yet demanding, and she couldn't help but give him her full attention. Slowly raising her gaze to meet his, Peyton was instantly trapped by Chris' unwavering jade hues, unable to look away from their depths as she was drawn into them. "What is it?" he asked lightly as he encouraged her to sit down.

She did so, although very timidly, and he was beginning to believe that she was actually afraid of him. Chris was confused. How'd he know that?

'_The bond…'_ a voice proclaimed in a whisper, like it was the simplest answer in the world.

He understood then. He was feeling Peyton's reservations, her fear that he didn't want her there with him, through the newly established bond he had re-formed with her.

He supposed that she had a right to be nervous. After all, the deal had been that she, under no circumstances, would _ever_ come to the past. Chris now remembered that conversation vividly, and apparently, Peyton had as well. But, in the heat of the moment, when he'd first realized who she was back in the attic, he'd completely forgotten everything he had told her, reacting with his emotions rather than his logic.

"Little one," Chris said at last, releasing her hands, only to grasp her shoulders. Peyton barely raised her head, but he knew she was listening by the slight turning of her neck. "Peyt, I'm not upset."

She let out a sigh, and looked up fully. "I…thought you might be mad at me…for being here," Peyton admitted quietly, clasping her hands together on her lap. Chris shook his head.

"I'm not. Surprised as hell, yes. But, mad? Never."

Peyton visibly relaxed, and finally managed a smile. He felt a quick rush of relief at that, from both his own emotion and hers.

"It's just, you made me promise," she said. "Remember?"

Hell yes, he remembered. How could he forget?

Chris nodded. "I know I did…but I also know that you couldn't have come here by your won freewill."

"That's…true," Peyton agreed. "I didn't have a choice, really."

"What do you mean?"

Peyton sighed again and turned towards him fully. "Wyatt was planning on coming here…to bring you back," she said, watching her brother's reaction. Chris' eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes darkened further, righteous indignation playing across his face.

"But, I got the message and intercepted him before he could get through the portal," she clarified, seeing the beginnings of a scowl appear on Chris' face. "Although, it didn't go as I'd planned. He had his lackeys with him, and they put up a fight. I got hit by one of them, as you can probably guess."

Repressing the thousands of questions he wanted to ask her, he chose the one that'd been plaguing him for over a year. "The Resistance, Peyt. What's been going on with them?"

Peyton's jaw clenched. "I won't lie to you, Chris. It's been difficult. We've had to move base a few times," she explained. "He kept finding us. The ambushes were getting harder and harder to avoid, and we've lost a lot." Her eyes became downcast. "Last I checked, since you left, there's been over fifty-seven casualties. Most were caught and brought to him, and I'm guessing he tortured them for information of our whereabouts," Peyton continued, bitterness laced in her tone. "Some broke, some chose death. At the moment, I'm not sure what's going on. I can only hope that everyone's safe."

"Who did you leave in charge?" Chris asked sharply.

"Demi," she went on to say. "She's the one who discovered Wyatt's plans in the first place. She was attacked, but she was able to escape relatively unharmed, and I left her in Connor's care before I orbed out."

The image of the brown-haired, hazel-eyed young witch who was Peyton's best friend flashed across Chris' mind, and he nodded in approval. "She can manage it."

"Exactly my point. If anyone can keep the Resistance out of trouble, at least for now, she can," Peyton said. Emitting a little grunt, she poked him. "But, enough about that right now. What I want to know is how everything's been going around here."

Despite the nagging feeling that his sister wasn't telling him everything, Chris only shrugged. "Complicated."

"Ooh, do tell."

Chuckling humorously, Chris leaned back into the couch. "When I first got here…it was tough. I'd started watching them before anything. When the Titans attacked, I finally decided to make appearance."

He then proceeded to launch into the full story. Peyton listened in mute fascination, and let out a shocked gasp towards the end of it when Chris went into detail of the treatment the family dished out for him.

"No way…they kicked you out?" she exclaimed, not bothering to hide how appalled she was at the thought of their family booting her brother out of his own house. Chris nodded, but felt the need to defend his mother and aunts before Peyton went on with her tirade.

"It was partly my fault, though. They'd been suspicious of me since day one. And I suppose bringing a demon into the Manor wasn't the smartest thing to do…even if he _was_ only sensing for evil. But, I guess I hadn't been too helpful in getting them to trust me completely, anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose orbing down to the Underworld on a daily bases would give people some doubts about your intentions," Peyton replied deprecatingly. Chris had the grace to look offended.

"It's not like I could tell them anything, Peyton!" he shot back with a glower. "You know what the plan was."

"Yes, I did. But the plan's not in motion anymore, now is it?"

"And that's my fault?"

Peyton paused, and instantly began to feel the guilt eat away at her. "No…I guess it's not," she said after a minute, her words apologetic. Chris sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. She wordlessly fell against his chest, and he rested his chin on top of her head.

"If it's any consolation, I'm happy you're here. Instead of getting picked on by the three crazies…and Leo, I can pick on someone, myself!" Chris said excitedly, which earned him a sharp pinch on the stomach.

"Smartass."

"Always for you, little one. Always."

Peyton lifted her head from his chest and glanced up. "Speaking of…Leo…how has that been lately? From what you've told me, even in this time he acts like a dick."

Chris snorted, his face scrunching up in his distaste for the man he labeled as his 'father'. "Ever since he found out who I was, he's been pretty evasive around here. He tried to talk to me after the whole 'spider demon' incident, but that's about it."

"Oh," she said shortly, not caring much for Leo, herself. But, he did save her life after all, so she owed him that, at least.

"Yeah."

They were silent for the next few minutes. Chris' mind was racing with another question he desperately wanted to ask his sister…but did he really want to get an answer when he already knew it himself?

"She shimmered back to the hideout."

Chris started, and went rigid at Peyton's subtle assertion, the corners of his mouth tightening.

"I don't know how she did it…" the girl murmured, toying with the hem of Chris' shirt. "It was too late for us to do anything, but she didn't seem to mind. She just sort of smiled. Told me that she was sorry, and that you'd managed to escape."

Chris absently clenched his fists. Peyton felt his grief shake the steady tremor of the bond, and closed her eyes, pushing it to the back of her mind, blocking it away, before it could consume her too.

"She died later that night. I was by her side the entire time. I knew it was useless, but I tried to heal her myself…" she let out a self-disgusted grunt. "When I couldn't…she said it was okay, said that she was happy." Peyton raised her gaze to her brother's. "And…I think she was, too."

"It was my fault," he uttered, bowing his head, dark bangs falling over his eyes.

"No it wasn't."

"It was," he pressed, his voice raw. "She died because she was trying to protect me. Because _I _wasn't strong enough."

Peyton grabbed his hand and squeezed it, offering him what little comfort she could. "You're one of the strongest people I know, Chris."

"Yeah," he snorted bitterly. "Maybe. But I'm nothing in comparison to Wyatt."

"You aren't if you continue on like that," Peyton argued. "Just because Wyatt's physically, mentally, and magically strong, that doesn't mean he doesn't have weaknesses like the rest of us. Because in all honesty, Wyatt's greatest strengths are his greatest weaknesses, his Achilles heel, if you will."

When Chris didn't respond, she took it as a sign to continue. "He prides himself in his inability to accept morals, to follow his own rules without caring about the consequences. But, he lacks something we don't," the girl said, lifting Chris' chin so she could look at him fully. "Wyatt can't accept his faults. He can't admit he has imperfections. He--"

Before Peyton could keep going with her little declarations, a loud cry interrupted her in mid-sentence. The siblings snapped their heads in the direction of the wails in unison, and watched their mother head upstairs, muttering something under her breath that they couldn't distinguish.

With a loud sigh, Chris shot his sister a small smile. "Looks like he heard you."

Peyton blinked very, very slowly.

* * *

Damn…long chapter…nine pages…I'm proud! Please review!


	4. Cookies and Demon Guts

I was really excited this week because I sent out for a lovely little package over eBay and finally got it! I figured having my very own Book of Shadows could assist me in writing this (for demonic information and other helpful Wiccan things) story! So, yes, it's official. I'm the proud owner of a Book of Shadows (with spells and such taken right from the show)! And just to make this useless, yet informative author's note a tad bit longer I have but one simple request.

I give my thanks to all the people who have reviewed this _and _set it on their story alerts, but a part of me can't help but feel a little jilted. Reviews are wonderful things to receive, and I'd like to get a few more of them, even if they're filled with lots of constructive criticism (and seeing as I don't have a beta reader, that's the next best thing). So, as a personal request, when you read this story, try to review it once and awhile. I like to know how I'm doing. Seeing what the readers like and dislike is a helpful thing when it comes to revisions!

…I'm done now.

**I own absolutely _nothing_ from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

"**Bloodline"**

**----------Chapter Four: Cookies and Demon Guts----------**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

'_It's amazing…'_

'_Damn right it is.' _

Glancing down at the tiny child settled contently in her arms, Peyton couldn't hold back her smile as she rested her chin on the crown of his downy head.

When Wyatt had first woken up, she had to admit, she was nervous about seeing him, baby form or not. In her mind, she pictured a mini-version of the Wyatt Halliwell she knew, and was completely surprised when she'd finally seen him face-to-face.

And to hell with her if she hadn't simply melted when he first caught sight of her and waved a chubby little arm in her direction.

"Pey!"

She looked down, and her smile widened as the child in question beamed up at her, his large blue eyes twinkling. Chris had tried earlier to teach Wyatt how to pronounce her name, but he hadn't gotten far with it. Either way, Peyton could live with being called "Pey" for a while.

"Did he just wake up?"

Peyton turned her head towards the doorway, and nodded to her mother. "Yeah."

Piper smiled and came into the room, sitting down beside her daughter and son. Chuckling as Wyatt held his arms out to her, she reached over and plucked him off from Peyton's lap and cuddled the boy to her chest. "Did you have a good nap with Peyton, little guy?" she cooed, tickling his stomach.

Wyatt giggled and batted his mother's hands away. Piper laughed and turned her attention to her daughter, who was watching them with a strange look on her face. Peyton blinked, as though she felt her mother's eyes on her, and the expression vanished, but Piper saw enough of it to be able to make an assumption at what the girl had been thinking. "I'll go out on a limb here and guess that you're not used to this kind of display?"

Peyton bit her lip and glanced down at her hands. "Not really, no," she mumbled. "At least not from what I can remember." Piper's eyes softened, and Peyton ducked her head, not wanting to see the pity that had spread across her mother's delicate features.

Piper began to open her mouth, a question forming on her lips. She was effectively cut off as a loud bang from upstairs sounded, causing both women to look up towards the ceiling in alarm. Knowing an attack when she heard one, Peyton spared her mother a quick glance before grabbing her hand and orbing herself, Piper, and Wyatt out of the room.

* * *

Diving behind an overturned table as an energy ball whizzed past her head and collided with the wall, Phoebe exchanged looks with Paige, who had taken cover beside the attic door. Paige nodded and looked up, holding her arm out towards the athame-wielding demon. "Athame!"

As the weapon orbed itself into her hand, Chris used this opportunity to telekinetically throw the demon across the room, just as Piper, Peyton, and Wyatt's forms solidified out of the flurry of blue orbs. Stepping away from her mother and brother, Peyton threw her arms up, wasting no time in eliminating the chosen demon-of-the-day with a simple flick of her wrists. The demonic house crasher let out that ever-satisfying "I've-been-vaquished" scream and exploded in a spray of black energy.

Wrinkling her nose as she flexed her fingers, Peyton snorted at the scorch mark that stained the attic floor. "Pfft…pathetic."

Chris rolled his eyes and strode up to his sister, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded her with an aggravated glower. "We could've handled it," he grumbled. Peyton blinked and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, so?" she countered, mimicking his stance with one of her own. "I just gave you a helping hand." She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye and with her being a foot and a half shorter than him, this made for a very comical view. Piper and her sisters watched the siblings with amused eyes despite the stunned look on their faces.

"We almost had him---"

"Relax, Christopher. It's over and done with, now move on!"

"You can blow demons up?" Paige interjected, cocking her head to the side as the two paused in their innocent squabbling. Peyton nodded without removing her gaze from her brother's.

"Yep. I inherited Mom's powers…amongst other things."

"Like her midget height?" Chris snickered.

"Hey!" Piper and Peyton said in unison, sending twin glares the sneering boy's way. Phoebe and Paige shook their heads, stifling their laughter with their palms. Wyatt looked at everyone, his little face scrunched up in confusion before he gave up and giggled along with them, which only caused the women to laugh harder.

Peyton grinned and ran her fingers through her hair while nudging her brother with her elbow. "You're so mean," she chided without any real censure in her tone.

Chris shrugged. "I try."

* * *

The next couple of days went by without incident, much to the relief of all who resided in the Halliwell Manor. The new addition to the family was quickly settled into a routine, one in which she had little to do except watch TV and baby-sit her little-big brother. And although she loathed to admit it…Peyton was _bored._

In her years of being second-in-command to the Resistance, Peyton never had much time to herself. She was either assisting her fellow magic users in the vanquishing of stray demons connected to Wyatt, or making sure that their location remained hidden from her brother's radar. Neither of the two had ever been easy (the latter was downright hard), but it was something that Peyton was used to. To suddenly become detached from such a life was a strange and hard adjustment for her, but she welcomed the break.

Even though she was bored as hell.

Heaving a sigh, she scratched her head. Wyatt was currently down for his afternoon nap, Piper was doing something in the kitchen, Phoebe was at work and Paige had gone to the local herb store to stock up on liverwort. And Chris? Peyton wasn't too sure where her brother was…

And at the moment, she could care less. After forbidding her from doing any sort of investigating work on who turned their eldest brother (much to her utter outrage), Peyton was too angry to talk to him and had obstinately ignored him for the better part of three days.

Standing up from the couch with a scowl on her face, Peyton headed towards the kitchen, seeking the companionship of her mother.

Her scowl slowly dissolved into a smile as she peeked her head through the kitchen doorway and saw Piper mixing up a bowl of cookie dough. From the pleasant aroma emitting from the oven, she had baked up a batch or two already.

Piper, as though sensing that she was being watched, turned her head in Peyton's direction and grinned. "Hey there."

"Hi," Peyton replied, stepping into the room and walking over to the counter, resting her elbows on it. Upon seeing the open bag of chocolate chips lying beside her mother's wooden spoon, Peyton's eyes lit up. "You're baking chocolate chip cookies?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah. I figured with the lack of demon attacks this week, I might as well enjoy a nice day in the kitchen. I haven't been able to cook anything for a while." Peyton nodded, knowing full well that while Piper had been staying at Magic School she had little to do except sit around, which wasn't something her mother was overly fond of.

Setting her chin on her upturned palm, Peyton smiled. "Looks like you've been busy," she said, gesturing to the mess of ingrediants that surrounded Piper.

Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, Piper shrugged. "With Wyatt sleeping, Chris doing…_whatever _and your aunts out of the house, this is my quiet time in my own kitchen before I have to go back."

Backing away from the counter, Peyton shot her mother an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding…" she started. Piper shook her head.

"Not at all!" she assured her. "It's not everyday a mother gets to spend some quality time with her daughter…from the future," Piper added as an afterthought, which earned her a small smile from said daughter "from the future".

With that in mind, Peyton returned to her previous position. "Um…you…need any help?" she asked hesitantly. Piper smiled warmly and tossed her the oven mitts.

"Sure. You can take out the first batch. They've been baking long enough, I reckon."

Slipping the mitts on her hands, Peyton opened the oven door and gazed inside, her mouth almost watering as her emerald eyes took in the sight of the golden brown, chocolate-y goodness that were her mother's homemade cookies. Pulling the cookie tray out, she retrieved a spatula from the drawer and set to work, scooping the cookies off from the sheet and depositing them onto the cooling rack as Piper loaded up the next batch.

"So," Piper said, trying to start up a conversation. "You inherited my powers?"

Peyton paused for a second before resuming her task. "Yep. I can blow stuff up and freeze it. Comes in handy…a lot," she replied vaguely, not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"Hmm…in that case, what other powers do you have?"

"Erm…yours, the average whitelighter abilities minus the healing---haven't learned to do that yet---telekinesis…" Peyton went down the list. Piper's head shot up at the mention of the familiar power that both her deceased sister and son possessed.

"Telekinesis?" she asked. Peyton nodded. Piper's expression took on a poignant quality. "Just like Prue…" she murmured, more to herself then to her daughter. Peyton, knowing of her mother's ongoing battle to accepting her eldest sister's death, quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, that…and deflection."

"Deflection? Really?"

Peyton nodded again. "Not the kind you'd think, though. It's not a seperate power, it's just an extension of my telekinetic abilities. At the moment I'm still learning how to use it since it's not in its highest form yet, but it works relatively well. Unfortunately, if…say…an upper-level demon attacked with some fireballs or something, I wouldn't be able to block it completely, just enough to keep it from incinerating me. Either way...it'd hurt."

Piper digested this new bit of information. "Wow," was all she could say. Peyton's lips quirked up a little self-consciously.

"Yeah."

After that they worked in silence, but it was a welcomed one, and Piper couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips as she watched her daughter. In the back of her mind, she knew it was obvious that this type of thing, this bonding, was something to be cherished. Somehow, Piper got the feeling that baking cookies together must have been a pastime between her future self and her daughter, and the happiness she felt clashed with the inner knowledge that her death must have affected Peyton in more ways then the girl let on.

While Piper contemplated things, Peyton was, as well. And it was true, doing this type of thing with her mother _was _bringing back memories that the young witch-whitelighter had almost forgotten she had. And now that they were resurfacing…she wasn't sure how they would affect her in the long run.

Inwardly, Peyton sighed. _'And to think that I had forgotten something like this.'_

'_Some things are better left forgotten, though…aren't they?'_

'_Yeah, but baking cookies with Mom shouldn't be entwined with the things I locked away. This is a _good _memory.'_

'_Let's hope so.'_

* * *

Slumping down against the rock-encased wall, Chris made a face as he wiped the demon guts off of his cheek. _'Another dead end…great.'_

He'd never fess up to it, but Chris Halliwell was stumped. Utterly and totally stumped.

Every lead he'd picked up had only ended in him getting nowhere and getting stuck with demons guts splattered all over his person. Not a great way to conclude your day. Especially when you're wearing a brand new shirt that your mother bought especially for you because it _"matched your eyes"…_

Oh yeah, he was going to catch hell.

'_Not to mention that my baby sister is still pissed off at me,'_ he mused sarcastically. He'd felt bad enough telling her that she couldn't go with him, but when she'd begun to ignore him completely…that's when he got annoyed. And through their bond, he felt her irritation with him as well as she could probably feel his own.

'_It doesn't matter that I'm trying to _protect _her from getting hurt…but can't she be a bit more reasonable?' _

'_She's a _Halliwell_, Chris,'_ his conscience replied bluntly. _'That says it all.'_

Standing up, Chris blanched as more demon goop dripped off of him. _'Ugh…Mom's going to kill me…or worse…blow me up…'_

'_You won't die.'_

'_No…'_ he thought darkly as he prepared to orb himself to the Manor. _'But after she's through with me…I'll wish I had.'_

_

* * *

_

Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, Peyton wasted no time in snatching a cookie from the cooling rack and popping it into her mouth. As Piper watched her expectedly, the girl nearly groaned in pleasure, feeling as though she was tasting a little piece of heaven. _'So…good…'_

Shooting her mother a large grin, she reached for another one. "Tif's gwood," she said in a mouthful. Piper rolled her eyes but chuckled as she cleaned off the counter.

"I certainly hope so."

Munching contently, Peyton headed for the sink, intent on washing the dishes. She grabbed another cookie and shoved it into her mouth as she ran the water taps. At Piper's surprised stare, she glanced up, hand poised to pour in some dishwashing soap. "What?"

"I see that I taught you well," Piper said after a moment, a smile lighting her face. Peyton's hearty appetite dwindled before it was lost altogether, and the girl's expression faltered as she set the half-eaten cookie to the side.

Bowing her head as she grabbed a sponge, she nodded. "You did, Mom," she murmured softly, green eyes closing. "You did…"

* * *

Chris looked around warily as he tiptoed through the living room. Thanking his lucky stars that no one was around to see him covered in nasty demon guts, he felt a bit more confident in his evasion of capture. Reaching the stairs, he almost grinned. _'Go me…'_

Of course, he should have known that one of his aunts would come through the front door at that precise moment in time, just when he thought he was getting lucky.

"I'm home you guys, Elise let me off ear---" Phoebe trailed off, her eyebrows rising up into her hairline as she regarded her nephew. "---ly. What the hell happened to you?"

Cringing as the unmistakable sound of his mother's footsteps started behind him, he waited for the gauntlet to fall.

"Oh, my _God_!" Piper exclaimed, tossing her apron onto the dining room table and rushing over to her son's side. Chris shot his aunt a distressed look, and she could only shrug while giving him a meek smile. "Chris, what the hell happened?" his mother asked loudly as she grabbed his hand and tugged him into conservatory, mindful of the dripping goop that clung to his arm.

"I ran into a little trouble," he admitted shortly. At Piper's alarmed glance, he quickly shook his head. "Nothing I couldn't handle, Mom. Really. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going to go clean up…" Chris rushed, wanting to get out of there before his mother caught sight of the ruined shirt. Turning quickly, he made to leave…

However, luck never was Chris' forte anyway…

"Hold it."

Biting back a whimper, he gradually shifted in his mother's direction. Piper walked up to him, her gaze scrutinizing as she looked him up and down. As her expression became more and more daunting, Chris prepared himself for the worst.

"Isn't that the shirt I bought for you yesterday?" she asked slowly.

"Um…maybe?"

Upon seeing the slight tick in her jaw, he bit his cheek. "The _forty-five _dollar one?" she pressed, her lips drawn in a thin line. Chris heard his sister snickering behind him, and he felt her absolute amusement at his plight shake the tremor of their bond.

"Well…yeah."

"I see."

'_I'm dead.'_

* * *

And so I leave Chris to deal with Piper's ire. I'm evil that way, muhaha. Sorry if Chris seems a little out of character (I know, deep down, there's more to him then being a complete butthead), but I needed a bit of comic relief in here and he presented me with the most _perfect _opportunity. I also know that Leo hasn't been involved much, but he'll show up eventually. So will some _other _characters you know of. But, for now, this is all I got, so please take pity on my weary and over-worked fingers and leave me a nice review! _I recently did some editing, so some of this has changed!_


	5. Big Brother Pt I

This is the first story I've ever written that has received over one thousand hits, and it's safe to say that I'm pleased. Although the lack feedback is somewhat disappointing, to the ones who have reviewed, thank you so much. I appreciate your support of this story more than you can imagine.

**I own absolutely _nothing_ from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

**"Bloodline" **

**----------Chapter Five: Big Brother Pt. I----------**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

Carefully turning the aged parchment between her fingers, Peyton took her time absorbing the countless bouts of her family's Wiccan past hidden within the ancient book's pages. Her bright green eyes eagerly scanned over the spells and other helpful rhymes she'd discovered in the past hour and a half, her mind racing as it tried to process the sheer amounts of information.

Not that she hadn't looked through the book before, she had. But, in the future, it had been years since she'd seen anything except the holographic image hovering over the podium where the real thing should've been. Now that she could search through the book without worrying about any interference from her eldest brother, she used this time to the fullest.

Smiling to herself, Peyton traced the pads of her fingertips over the faded words. _'It's almost like being reacquainted with an old friend.' _

A soft grunt from behind her caused Peyton to glance over her shoulder, and she rolled her eyes at the source. "Do you mind?"

Chris didn't look up from the mounds of papers he was shifting through. "Nope."

Closing the book with a sigh, Peyton walked over to the couch and took a seat beside her brother. When he didn't move, she snuggled up to his side, resting her head comfortably against his shoulder as she wove her arms around his bicep.

"…What are you doing?"

"Hmph. What's it look like I'm doing? I'm _snuggling_," she replied cheekily. Chris finally looked at her, and she almost laughed at the bewildered expression that suddenly crossed over his face.

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Acting as though that was the most obvious answer in the world, Chris shrugged and went back to his reading. "Okay."

Peyton stifled a giggle. This wasn't the first time she'd gone back to her old habits since arriving at the Manor. As a child, Peyton was often subjected to being with her brothers, whether it'd be them baby-sitting her or just playing, and although she'd never admit it, she used to relish it. As time wore on, she'd begun to cuddle them constantly, loving nothing more than to climb up onto Wyatt or Chris' laps and lay contently in their arms as they watched television. Although they'd complained about it at first, the boys had grown used to their younger sister's needs for affection and never turned her away when she wanted a hug.

The thought of those times made a lump form in Peyton's throat, and for her eyes to begin to sting.

Chris grimaced when he felt her abrupt change of emotion, and didn't hesitate to stop with what he was doing. Turning to face her, he slipped Peyton's arms free from his limb. Before she could utter her query, Chris had pulled her onto his lap, settling her firmly against his chest as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. Peyton let out a squeak of surprise, her shoulders reflexively stiffening. But, she adjusted quickly to his action and found herself smiling despite her growing sense of nostalgia.

"Just like old times, huh?" she murmured, smoothing down the creases on the front of her shirt. Chris smiled into her hair.

"Yeah. Only you weighed less and were three feet shorter," he teased. Peyton snorted as she nudged his stomach with a well-placed elbow.

"Funny."

"I try."

Neither of them seemed to notice the pair of warm eyes watching them from the doorway, nor the hint of a smile quirking up onto a pair of blood red lips as the willowy figure slipped away and headed towards the staircase.

* * *

Smiling gently at the giggling boy's antics, Piper leaned back against the sturdy wicker chair, her tea lying forgotten on the small table set beside her.

Wyatt glanced up from his blocks and beamed up at her from over the playpen, his bright blue eyes sparkling as he held up his hands. "Bocks!" he exclaimed, waving one of the brightly colored toys in her direction. Piper chuckled and nodded.

"I can see that, sweetie."

As her son continued to play, her hands slowly trailed over the soft swell of her stomach, and Piper smiled when she felt the light ripple of movement press against her palms. Lovingly stroking her belly with a tender look crossing over her features, Piper chuckled again.

_'My little guy…'_

As if he had heard what she was thinking, mini-Chris gave his mother's bladder a hard kick, causing her to grunt in discomfort. She poked at her belly and wrinkled her nose. "Hey," she muttered, her smile betraying her attempt at a stern tone as she glanced down. "Stop using Mommy's insides as a mock kickboxing opponent, kid." The baby's reply was giving her another kick.

Piper laughed and picked up her teacup, bringing the smooth porcelain to her lips before taking a sip of the tepid liquid.

"Do you want a refill?"

Piper turned her head towards the archway and shot her sister a grin. "Yeah, actually. But maybe I should make it…since your kitchen skills are…limited."

Paige let out an indelicate snort. "I can make _tea._"

"Yeah, not so sure about that."

"Ah," Paige mumbled while rolling her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips, her expression one of righteous indignation. "Have some faith in me. It doesn't take a genius to boil some water and place a tea bag in it. Even _I _can do _that_."

"Knowing you, Missy Paige," Piper couldn't help but tantalize, her smile turning wicked. "You'd find a way to burn the water. I still don't see how you lived alone for all those years and didn't starve yourself."

"It's called take-out."

Both women laughed as Paige approached the playpen and scooped up the little boy within it. Wyatt squirmed in his aunt's embrace as she took a sit beside his mother. When he realized that escaping was a no-go, his light blue eyes became trained in on the playpen, his little face scrunched up in a look of fierce concentration. Blinking once, Wyatt held out his hands and let out a triumphant giggle when two of the desired blocks appeared in his arms, fresh out of a flurry of blue lights. Piper sighed.

"Wyatt, honey. You can't use your powers like that," she chided gently, smoothing back a few strands of hair away from her son's forehead. Wyatt looked up at her, fluttering his eyes innocently.

Paige chuckled. "He's already got the 'who, me?' expression perfected. And he's not even two, yet!" she gushed happily, pressing her lips to the boy's cheek and blowing a raspberry. Wyatt squealed and Paige grinned over at her sister. "Yep, a total genius, my nephew is."

Wyatt amused himself by smashing his blocks together, and Paige smiled again. Turning her attention to her eldest sister, Paige shifted a bit, adjusting the child on her lap. "And speaking of nephews, do you know what I saw when I went upstairs?" she asked, her smile widening. Piper blinked and tilted her head.

"What?"

"Your son and daughter in the midst of a very touching moment."

Piper's eyes glittered. "Really."

"Yeah. Seems to me that Chris is a big ol' softie when it comes to Peyton," Paige went on. "You know how he's always so serious when he's working or reading or doing whatever it is that he does?" Piper nodded. "Well, you can imagine my surprise when I see Peyton with him and he's not complaining about it." Paige nudged her sister with her shoulder. "Looks like you raised your children well."

Piper's expression sobered, and her eyes became downcast, a far cry from the sparkling doe hue they had been only a few moments before. "Obviously not well enough if one of them is evil," she muttered darkly. Paige frowned.

"Piper, don't start with that. You are an _amazing _mother," she said. Piper scowled and glared down at her hands.

"Maybe, but mothers don't go and die on their kids, do they?"

Paige's frown deepened and she placed Wyatt down on the floor before grasping her sister's shoulders and giving the older women a firm shake. "Don't talk like that. You _are_ a great mother. Whatever happened was clearly beyond anyone's control and absolutely _not _your fault. None of it is. Even a drunken bum with glass eyes would be able to tell that you raised your kids with the best of your ability, and that they turned out just fine. I mean; it's obvious that you did a great job with Chris and Peyton. Chris really seems to adore her, and I'm sure Wyatt does too," the younger women argued, pinning Piper with an unwavering stare that seemed to dare the oldest Charmed One to refute her and the facts she'd just lain out.

Piper sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, her fingers coming up to knead her temples. "Yeah, I know. But, with the little info we've gathered from Chris and Peyton, it's also quite obvious that they're risking a hell of a lot by coming here."

"Maybe. But…it's all for the sake of family, Piper," Paige said quietly, grasping her sister's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "They won't fail."

Piper looked up, and finally managed a small smile. "Your inner whitelighter is really taking a real these days, you know."

"Yeah, well…" her sister shrugged. "What can you do?"

* * *

"Is the spell ready?"

The demon tried not to flinch when Wyatt turned to look at him, a dark shadow passing over the hardened features of his face while his blue eyes tapered irritably. Without so much as a warning, the man raised his hand and flicked his wrist dismissively, ignoring the agonized scream that came from the unfortunate lackey as he was disposed of.

Snorting, Wyatt scuffed the toe of his boot over the edge of the newly acquired scorch mark before waving his hand over it. The floorboards returned to their previously un-scorched state, and Wyatt returned to his task.

Approaching the wall that would grant him passage, he allowed himself to smirk a little. "Remove this spell, unbar what was blocked, allow me admittance, and become unblocked."

The Triquetra visibly pulsed, and to Wyatt, it was a definite indication that his counter spell had taken effect. With his smirk widening the slightest, he flexed his fingers in anticipation. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

When the symbol fluctuated and a glowing blue light erupted from within it, Wyatt stepped inside without hesitation, his eyes glittering fiercely before he disappeared amongst the mass of swirling azure energy.

* * *

Peyton stared hard at the paneled wall, a scowl marring her pretty face as she traced her eyes over the smudged Triquetra. Glancing down at her chalk covered hands; she made a face as she rubbed her palms together in an attempt to clean them. "Ugh."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get rid of this."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Peyton sighed. "I've been getting a weird feeling, okay?" she explained quickly.

"Ah, so you feel it too?" he asked. Peyton nodded.

"Yeah. And it's making me nervous."

"I can tell."

Peyton shot him a pointed glare, and Chris backed off. She was on edge, and frankly he couldn't blame her. The entire atmosphere of that whole day had seemed to be getting heavier…a calm-before-the-storm sort of thing going on. And Chris just couldn't ignore the sinking feeling he was getting, that something very bad was about to happen…

Wringing her hands nervously, Peyton's eyes kept darting around the attic, her shoulders tensing up unconsciously as she began to pace the floor, which she proceeded to do for the better part of an hour. Even when their mother came up bearing a tray of sandwiches, Peyton barely acknowledged her; stopping only to snatch up the tuna sandwich Piper had made for her before opting to continue her endless trek around the lengths of the attic, the dazed look that surfaced in her eyes assuring her brother that she was a million miles away.

"You know, those floorboards are pretty old, Peyt," Chris mentioned after another twenty minutes passed by. Peyton blinked and glanced at him before screwing her face up into a deep scowl. Piper, who had been sitting quietly on the old couch up until now, looked at her son with a bemused frown.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head in her daughter's direction. Peyton heaved a loud sigh before forcing a smile, which looked more like a grimace, at Piper.

"It's nothing, Mom. Just feeling a little antsy," Peyton said. Piper's eyes narrowed, and Peyton mentally berated herself. _'Damn her perceptiveness.'_

"Yeah, right. Like I'll believe that," Piper replied, quirking an eyebrow knowingly. "I may have only known you for a few days, but I think I'd know by now when one of my children is lying to me. Spill."

Running a weary hand over her face, Peyton sank down to the floor, curling her legs beneath her as she gazed long-sufferingly at her mother. "The most I can say is that it's just a feeling. Probably nothing, but---"

She never got to finish, her words drowned out by the sudden blast of energy coming from the glowing symbol on the wall in the far corner of the attic.

Unprepared, Chris was thrown across the floor while Piper fell sideways against the couch. Peyton let out a surprised shout as she was pushed to her stomach, grunting as she hit the floorboards with a loud thud. Groaning quietly as she began to pick herself up, Peyton froze when she saw the pristine black boots suddenly come into view. Piper's muffled gasp spoke volumes, telling her without words of what she already knew, and Peyton slowly raised her head.

Wyatt's cobalt eyes glittered dangerously as a slow smile made its way to his lips, the unsuppressed callousness behind it making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Hello, Peyton."

Swallowing down the lump in her throat and gathering all the valor she had, Peyton met his gaze, her green hues undeterred, defiant. "Hello, Wyatt."

* * *

Bahaha. My first _real_ cliffhanger in…man…God knows how long. Sorry I ended it so abruptly, but I simply had to. Don't worry; I'll get the second half up soon enough. Just keep reviewing, people! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write and update!


	6. Big Brother Pt II

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I got started on this one right afterwards! If I get feedback similar to chapter five's, then expect a chapter every week or so. Really, I was surprised! Ten reviews is outstanding. And the hits I have now…wow. Thanks you guys!

**I own absolutely _nothing_ from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

**"Bloodline" **

**----------Chapter Six: Big Brother Pt. II---------- **

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

Wyatt clicked his tongue contemptuously as he slowly circled his sister, his hands clasped behind his back. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm surprised at you, Peyton," he said, waving his finger at her, scolding her as if she was nothing more than a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Peyton glowered at him. She was _no _child. He had no right to treat her as such.

Chris stood up from his spot on the floor, his eyes blazing as he regarded his brother with a look that could have frozen Hell over. Peyton took a step back, drawing nearer to Chris, instinctively seeking some measure of security. She set her hand on his arm, her fingers gripping the material of his long-sleeved shirt. All the while, her locked gaze with Wyatt was never broken. She continued to stare him down unwaveringly, looking much more confident then she felt. "How the hell did you get here?" she asked slowly. Chris felt her anxiousness as if it was his own, and he silently praised her for keeping up her indifferent façade even when he knew that she was frightened.

Wyatt laughed in an entirely arrogant way, causing Chris to clench his teeth in barely contained agitation. "Oh, please. You honestly thought that your little spell could prevent me from coming here?" he asked, his smirk coming back full force. "You must know me better than that, my dear sister."

"I don't know you," she spat, dropping her grip on Chris' arm, letting her hand fall stiffly to her side. "I never _want _to know you."

Waving his hand, Wyatt dismissed her comment, instead turning his attention to his brother, all traces of amusement instantly leaving his face. His cobalt eyes turned icy and Peyton didn't even have to turn around to catch a glimpse of Chris, already knowing that his own gaze was a mirror image of Wyatt's.

"You are really starting to try my patience, Chris," Wyatt said, the muscles under his black shirt visibly flexing as his hands curled into fists. Chris quirked his eyebrow, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" he replied, squaring his shoulders. Wyatt frowned, and Peyton saw his jaw tick, a trait he had unquestionably inherited from their mother, a trait that indefinitely gave way to his underlying anger.

"You know, I expected something like this from Chris. But I never thought you'd do the same thing, Peyton," Wyatt went on to say, inclining his head in Peyton's direction, his tone accusatory. Peyton blinked. He sounded almost…hurt? Offended? She wasn't sure.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose," she said after a few seconds. Wyatt scowled darkly.

"You've obviously been spending far too much time with him. His ignorance is rubbing off on you."

Chris bit back the growl that was inching its way up his throat, trying to rein in his mounting temper as he attempted to listen for any signs of backup coming. Surely one of his aunts had heard all the commotion…

The thought died just as quickly as it had formed when he remembered that Piper mentioned something earlier about Paige taking little Wyatt to the park. And it was Tuesday, which meant Phoebe was working.

'_Damn it, I can't call for Paige and Mom is---_"

Chris' eyes widened a fraction. He'd forgotten that his mother was still there. Shifting his gaze to the side, he saw her, still seated on the couch, her mouth hanging open as she watched this exchange between her children. And her eyes…

The witch-whitelighter held back a grimace. Those doe eyes were glazed over in shock as they kept up their unfaltering stare on the blond man standing in the center of the attic. Chris knew that whatever preconceived image her mind had created for her of Wyatt in the wake of finding out her son was evil only months before was instantly annihilated the moment she had seen the person Wyatt had become.

Chris clenched his fists, his nails sinking into the skin of his palm.

He only wanted her to have the knowledge that something bad had happened to her son. He _never _wanted her to see the results. Telling her about Wyatt in the beginning was hard enough. Having to see her reaction to what he had morphed into was just plain brutal.

Luckily, Wyatt didn't seem to even notice his mother's presence, and for that, Chris was grateful. And somehow, Piper hadn't given her position away. The shock was apparently too overwhelming to grant her the ability to speak and so she sat in silence.

"I'd rather have his ignorance than have your lies," Peyton snapped, her bitterness a palpable thing.

"Lies?" Wyatt echoed mockingly. "What lies?"

Peyton made a sound that could be considered as a snarl. "Don't pull that shit on me. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

"Your misconceptions of me are becoming quite annoying."

"And your screwed up psyche isn't?"

Wyatt finally looked aggravated, and Peyton almost smiled. "I think we've done enough talking here," he bit out. "We'll finish this when we return home."

Chris and Peyton both stared at him, incredulity seeping into their expressions. "Like hell we will," Chris growled, stepping forward. Wyatt's eyes flashed.

"You don't have a choice. You're coming back with me whether you like it or not."

"I don't think so," Peyton added.

"Let me say this again," Wyatt said shortly as he began to raise his arm, his fingers slowly bending. Beside her, Peyton saw Chris go pale, his hands coming up to clutch at his throat as he made a strangled choking sound. "You're coming with me." He lifted his other arm.

Peyton, reacting purely on instinct, threw her hands up. Wyatt was unprepared for the sudden blast of power that came after, and was tossed back a few feet, crashing into a shelf display. With the telekinetic-strangulation released, Chris dropped to his knees, gulping in the precious oxygen he'd been deprived of. Peyton squatted down beside him and began rubbing his back just as Wyatt began to pull himself up.

His face one of thunder, Wyatt stalked towards the two, his right hand glowing blue with the beginnings of an energy ball.

"Stay the _hell _away from them!"

Stopped dead in his tracks, Wyatt whirled around to face the person who dared to interrupt him. And when he met her eyes, he froze.

Piper, finally finding her voice, stood up from her spot on the couch and approached him, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she planted herself between her children. Glaring up at her son, Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't even try it."

Wyatt's rage slowly faded from his eyes, his hand dropping to his side. "_Mom?_" he rasped out. Piper's formidable gaze softened slightly, but her look was still one of steel.

"You have no right whatsoever to come barging in here and attempt to force them to go anywhere," she stated firmly.

His initial shock leaving him, Wyatt's expression hardened. He towered over his mother by a good foot, but he made no move to push her aside. Instead, he sidestepped her and resumed his stride, his palm glowing as he readied another energy ball. Chris rose to his feet and made a swiping motion with his arm, and once again, Wyatt was thrown. But, he had been prepared for such a move, and while in midair, he released the energy ball.

Chris let out a choked yell as he grabbed his injured shoulder, stumbling back against his sister. Peyton and Piper both let out stunned gasps, and Piper hurried over. Peyton, now incensed, rushed forward just as Wyatt aimed another energy ball in their direction.

She flicked her wrists, her palms facing out. The energy ball made contact with her hands before being deflected back at Wyatt, who merely raised his own hand and caught it. Staring hard at the ball, Peyton was unsettled when Wyatt smiled. Curling his fingers over the shimmering material, he extinguished the energy ball before turning his smile unto his sister.

"I'm impressed," he said, his smile widening. And as though it had never been there, the smile vanished, leaving behind a deadly smirk in its wake. "But, either way, you two are coming back with me even if I have to knock you both unconscious and haul you over my shoulders."

"And you're sadly mistaken," Peyton retorted.

"Damn right you are!" Piper agreed as she tended to her wounded son. She made to open her mouth and yell for Leo, but Chris hastily silenced her with the warning look he shot at her. She understood his unspoken message, but bit her lip all the same. _'Please Mom, not now. Not yet.'_

For a moment, Peyton thought she saw Wyatt's shoulders sag. "I don't want to hurt you," he admitted, his tone oddly strained. "But I will if you continue to force my hand."

"Like I'd believe that."

Wyatt's eyes darkened. "So be it."

Almost instantly, Peyton felt invisible fingers tightening over her throat, and when she sent a frantic glance Chris' way, she found him in a similar dilemma. Bringing her hands up to cover her neck, Peyton tried to breathe, but found it nearly impossible as black dots began to swarm over her vision. She could faintly hear Piper's hollering for Paige, for Leo, for _somebody_, anybody, who could help. _'No good…'_ she thought, beginning to feel lightheaded. She slumped onto the floor.

She heard her mother shout something, followed by Wyatt's grunt of pain, then a loud crash. The pressure on her airway dissipated, and she breathed deeply, trying to focus her blurry eyes onto what had happened. She could dimly make out Wyatt's bulky form beneath the collapsed bookshelf, and she saw Piper, standing somewhat unsteadily, her hands out in front of her. _'She blasted him…'_

Chris groaned somewhere off to her left, and she could feel his sluggishness through their bond. She could sympathize.

Wyatt pushed himself off from the floor. Peyton could sense the fury radiating from him, and her chest compressed as she heard the droning sound of her oldest brother's main offensive power triggering once more. Only now, he was facing their mother. He was too angry to be thinking straight, she knew, but that didn't mean he would do something that unforgivable…did it?

Peyton didn't bother to dwell on it, instead concentrating on Wyatt's low snarl as he threw his arm out, and she shot up from the floor and shoved her mother out of the way, taking the released energy ball in the chest. The force of the impact sent her crashing into the couch, causing it to fall over with her weight. Piper screamed.

Chris, letting out horrified yell, seemed to forget about his pain as he rushed at his brother. It wasn't a calculated move. It was a move of complete desperation. And Wyatt didn't bother to dodge it as he let Chris barrel into him. As the two men fell to the ground throwing fists, Piper ran over to the flipped couch, sinking to her knees as she surveyed her fallen daughter's condition.

Amazingly, Peyton was still conscious, but the look of intense agony that shown in her brilliant green eyes ripped through Piper's heart. Gently setting her daughter's head onto her lap, Piper smoothed the dark hair from her face. "You're going to be okay," she whispered, trying to assure the girl as well as herself. Raising her head to the ceiling, she began to shriek. "Leo! _Leo_!_"_

Chris straddled his brother's chest as he brought his fist up before bringing it down onto Wyatt's face. "You bastard! You goddamned _bastard_!" he roared as he landed punch after punch. Peyton's hurt surged through him, goaded him into continuing his merciless onslaught. It never once registered in his rage-induced consciousness that Wyatt wasn't fighting back.

Leo's arrival wasn't heard over Chris' shouting, the only thing signifying that he was even there being the bright light that illuminated in the middle of the attic following his coming.

"Leo!" Piper called, waving him over. He went over to her side, though his befuddled gaze was on Chris and the blond-haired man he was currently beating the crap out of. But at the sight of his daughter, Leo converted back to his full-doctor mode and rushed to their side.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he set his hands over Peyton's injury. The knot that had formed in Piper's stomach loosened as the warm glow emanated from his palms and seeped into Peyton and the wound began to close. When she was fully healed, Peyton started to breathe easier, and with Piper and Leo's assistance, sat up. She looked confused for a moment before catching glimpse of her grappling brothers, and with a harsh gasp, tried to break free of her parent's arms.

"I have to stop them!" she exclaimed as she struggled. At the sound of her voice, Chris' head swiveled around to stare at them, and his distraction gave Wyatt an opening as he kicked his brother off of him. Chris doubled over and wrapped his arms around his abdomen while Wyatt struck him across the back.

As Chris reeled from the blow, Peyton managed to shrug off her parent's hold on her and started towards her brother just as Paige and Phoebe came through the attic door.

Moving faster than anyone had time to discern, Wyatt orbed in behind her. She thought she heard him whisper something in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up. The next thing Peyton felt was a sharp pain in the back of her head and the familiar sensation of her body matter breaking down into countless numbers of little lights before her world went black.

* * *

Chris watched in complete dismay as his brother knocked his sister unconscious before dematerializing in an outbreak of black orbs, leaving his stunned family standing in the attic in his wake. Trying to hold back his growing despair, Chris made a desperate attempt to sense for Peyton. When their bond gave way to nothing, when her presence in his head grew silent, Chris felt his strength leave him and he dropped to the floor.

'_Oh, God. No.' _

* * *

I wrote this in a hurry and it's in sore need of some revising, but I figured I shouldn't wait too long before I posted it. Couldn't leave you readers hanging, for that would be cruel. _Again, I did some more editing. _


	7. Confronting Him

Again, amazing feedback everyone. I'm hoping this chapter will receive the same. As I said, chapter six will be revised as soon as I have more time. Seeing as I have no beta reader, revising chapters and changing the story up will be a long a tedious task, but don't worry, I'll get to it when I'm able. As for now, happy reading!

**I own absolutely _nothing_ from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

**"Bloodline" **

**----------Chapter Seven: Confronting Him----------**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

"_No!"_

Piper clung to Leo's arms, trying to force herself to keep from collapsing where she stood as Chris' scream resounded off the attic's walls. Phoebe and Paige came to her side and they both gently pried her away from the Elder and led her to the overturned couch. Paige pushed it back to its rightful position, and the two helped their sister sit down while Leo cautiously approached his son. Chris had stopped screaming and now he was oddly silent, his frame rigid as he bowed his dark head, his shaggy brown hair hiding his face from view.

"Chris…?" he asked slowly, reaching out an arm towards his son's shoulder.

Chris whirled around, his green eyes blazing with barely suppressed fury as he slapped Leo's hand away. "Don't…touch…me," he ground out between clenched teeth. Leo took a step back and held his hands out in front of him.

"Relax," he said. Instead of calming down, Chris seemed to become even more incensed. He got to his feet and curled his hands into fists.

"Relax?" he echoed bitterly. "How the hell can I relax when he's got my baby sister?"

Piper let out a choked sort of sound, her arms weaving protectively around her belly as she closed her eyes, her face taut. Phoebe rubbed her hand soothingly while shooting Paige a helpless look. Paige ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, okay. We just need to stop and think…" she started, but she was interrupted by Chris' hollow laughter.

"Think? Think about what?" he said, turning to face them, his eyes now narrow slits. "Wyatt's got Peyton. That's all I need to know."

"We need a _plan_!" Phoebe stated. Paige nodded in agreement and made her way over to the Book of Shadows. She opened it and was about to turn the pages when Chris' hand came down on the cover and slammed it closed. Paige jumped, startled, and glanced up at her nephew.

They had never seen Chris look so out of control before. His forest green eyes were wild, desperate, and his dark hair was in disarray. The bloodstained clothing he still wore only added to that feral effect. "We don't have _time_," he snarled before he started to pace about the room, his eyes closing, his expression shifting to one of strained concentration as he attempted to sense for his sister once again. When he felt nothing, not even a flicker of Peyton's power that could lead to her whereabouts, he growled and made a swiping motion with his arm. A sorry-looking side table took the brunt of his telekinetic frustration, the old wooden structure connecting with a wall and breaking on impact before falling brusquely to the floor in pieces.

"Chris!" Leo exclaimed, rushing over as Chris made to destroy another useless piece of furniture with his power. Gripping his son's arms, the Elder restrained the younger man, pulling him away from the book and towards where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were gathered. Chris struggled, spitting out expletives that would have made any sailor proud.

Leo sat Chris down beside Piper, who immediately grasped her son's hand and curled her fingers around it. Chris seemed to calm a bit at her touch and Leo stepped away.

"There has to be a way to find them," Phoebe murmured. Chris raised his head, his dark green eyes clouded.

"This isn't some stupid demon we're talking about here," he said shortly. "This is _Wyatt_. If he doesn't want to be found, we won't be able to."

Piper snorted. "We sure as hell will find him," she argued as she stood up and grabbed the scrying map from a cabinet, along with the crystal before making her way downstairs.

"You don't understand!" Chris snapped, freezing his mother in her tracks. Piper turned her head to look at him. "You don't know what Wyatt's capable of! I do! And I'm saying we don't have the power to find him!"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying, then, that we do nothing?"

Chris got to his feet and stalked over towards the Elder, going toe-to-toe with the older man. "Oh, don't go acting the part of the concerned father, Leo," he spat out sardonically. Leo crossed his arms, regarding his son with a cool stare.

"She's my daughter."

"And she's my sister. My _baby _sister," Chris threw back. All at once, the fight seemed to leave him, and Chris' shoulders sagged. "Now Wyatt's got her," he trailed off despondently. Piper handed the map and crystal to Phoebe before walking over to him. She slowly tugged at his arm.

"Come with me," she murmured softly. Chris let her lead him downstairs, pausing only long enough to hear Leo say something about going to see if the Elders or Gideon knew anything that could help before he orbed away. Reaching the last step on the staircase, Piper headed into the living room, and Chris followed. She took a seat on the couch, and patted the space beside her. Chris sank down without a word.

"Sweetie," she began, setting her hands on her lap. Chris looked at her. "I know you're an emotional mess right now, but you have to think. Where would your brother go if he didn't want to be found?"

Chris pondered a moment. "The Underworld, most likely."

"Then that's where we can start."

"But that'll take too long!" Chris exclaimed, his temper mounting. "He could be anywhere…not to mention he's probably cloaked. We'll never find him in time."

"You make it sound like he's going to kill her or something," Piper noted, trying to keep her tone neutral despite her rising panic at what Chris was starting to imply. She watched as his jaw ticked and when he didn't give her a response, Piper felt a cold hand clamp around her heart. "You think he'll…?" she started before abruptly stopping herself, unable to even fathom the thought. Chris sighed.

"I'm not sure," he tentatively admitted, dropping his gaze to his shaking hands. "I don't think he'll go as far as killing Peyton…but I wouldn't rule out him hurting her. Hell…I don't know what he'll do."

"Well, thinking like that won't make things any easier, Christopher. So, knock it off," Piper stated firmly, leveling her son with a stern glower. "Now, stop moping and pitying yourself and _think_." Piper knew she was being somewhat harsh, but her worry for her daughter was overriding everything else and all that she was concentrating on was that Chris had information on his older brother that could assist them in finding Peyton. Grasping Chris' shoulders, she gave him a light shake. "You _have_ to know something, Chris."

"I don't!" he confessed, tearing himself from her grip. Closing his eyes as he kneaded his temples, Chris spoke through clenched teeth. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! I don't know where he would take her!"

Heaving a frustrated groan, Piper tapped her forehead and bit down onto her lip. "We can't just do nothing," she muttered, standing up, albeit with some difficulty. She braced one hand against the small of her back and the other atop of her stomach and, sparing her son a brief glance, she turned towards the direction of the staircase. "I'm going to see if Phoebe's found anything with the map. You can cool off down here, but we'll be needing you so don't get too cozy."

'…_Cozy?'_

Reacting as though he'd just be doused with ice-cold water, Chris' eyes flared wide, and he straightened up in his seat. _'How could I not remember that…?' _

* * *

"_I don't know why you like going down there, Wy. It's creepy," a ten-year old Chris said as he and his brother finished up their homework. Wyatt laughed and he tossed his pencil aside as he leaned back in his chair. _

"_It's not so bad. When all the demons are gone it's kind of quiet down there. Almost cozy, I think," he replied softly, shooting his little brother a grin. "Maybe next time I'll bring you with me."_

_Chris blinked. "Really?"_

_Wyatt shrugged and put his folder into his red backpack. "Sure. Just as long as Mom and the aunts don't find out."_

"_Cool," Chris said with a wide smile as he put away his own homework. "Uh…what about Peyton?" _

_Wyatt made a face and shook his head. "Nah, she's a baby. She'd blab something." _

* * *

"Chris?" Piper said, making her way back over to him. His lack of response gave her a cause for concern and she frowned. "Chris, what is it?"

He still didn't answer her, and she let out a soft growl as he orbed from the living room. Having a hunch on to where he was going, she hurried towards the stairs.

* * *

Something warm was touching her face.

Groaning softly, she opened her eyes and, almost immediately, she wished she hadn't. Her head was pounding so hard that it hurt to blink. Her breath catching in her throat, Peyton squinted her eyes and hesitantly tried looking again. Everything was blurry, and she could barely make out the looming shape hovering over her in the extremely dim lighting of…wherever the hell she was. The curly outline at the top of the silhouette gave her a pretty good idea, and she vaguely heard herself let out a harsh curse as she made an attempt at batting away the offending hand from her cheek. But her movements were stilted, her body not responding to what her mind was demanding. She tried to raise her arms only to find that it was the equivalent to lifting a lead weight. In fact, her body itself felt so heavy-laden that she honestly thought she might just have to pass out again to regain the measly amount strength she'd just spent.

A throaty chuckle met her ears and Peyton scowled, lifting her head to peer up at the source. And once again, she felt calloused fingers begin to stroke her face. Turning her head to the side, she clenched her teeth. "What the hell did you do to me?" she forced out, her mouth dry, her voice raspy. There was a strange taste on her tongue. Wyatt sighed.

"You should have just cooperated, Peyton. I didn't want to have to resort to such extremes," he chided gently, the tone of his voice causing Peyton to look at him in surprise. She'd never pinned Wyatt as one who felt remorse for the things he did. But, hearing him sound somewhat apologetic gave her pause. Peyton bit her lip. Wyatt being sorry for something was such a foreign thing to her and she really had no idea on what to make of it.

Deciding it would be better to dwell on this at a later time, Peyton switched tactics. "What'd you give me?" she mumbled, making a face as she stuck out her tongue, trying to dispel the unpleasant taste from it. Wyatt remained silent as he continued to trail his fingertips over her cheek.

"Something to calm you down," he finally said a moment later. Peyton snorted.

"Which basically means you've incapacitated me until further notice," she mused scathingly, causing him to frown. She had a feeling that she knew what he had given her and to test her theory, she closed her eyes and tried to orb.

Nothing happened.

"You stripped my powers," Peyton stated flatly.

"How perceptive of you," Wyatt rebuked.

Resisting the urge to scream in utter aggravation, she squared her shoulders and scowled. Wyatt sighed again and the hand that had been caressing her cheek dropped to the knee that wasn't underneath Peyton's body. She felt him shift his position, and with a start she realized that she was lying sprawled across his lap. Now feeling very vulnerable, Peyton gnawed on her lip as her eyes nervously darted around.

They were in some sort of cavern, she quickly surmised as her vision became more accustomed to the lighting. And judging by the smell of the place, there'd been dead things there at one point or another. Peyton wrinkled her nose in disgust. Trust her brother to choose a nasty location like this to hold her hostage.

"Where are we?" she dared to ask.

"My spot," he replied vaguely. Peyton rolled her eyes and blew a stray piece of hair off the end of her nose.

"That tells me a whole lot."

"Hmph. Take what you can get, Peyton."

"No point in that, considering I'm not getting _anything _out of this little excursion of yours other than a headache," she muttered. She let out a surprised squeak when Wyatt unexpectedly got to his feet, roughly pushing her off his lap and causing her to land unceremoniously on the cold ground. Groaning as pain tingled through her cramped limbs, Peyton raised her head and glared at her brother. "That was rude."

Wyatt walked a little ways away from her to the opposite side of the cavern and leaned against the wall before he began to stare at her. Peyton took her time picking herself up and dusting off the dirt from her clothes, all the while trying not to squirm under the heavy gaze of her overly contemplative brother. Bringing her hand up to the back of her head, Peyton winced as she touched a particularly tender spot just at the nape of her neck. Pulling her hand away, Peyton held it up in front of her face. The blood that smeared her fingertips didn't surprise her and she studied it with a sort of detached interest. She felt additional moisture trickling down her neck and catching in her hair.

"That could have been avoided," Wyatt said solemnly.

Peyton shrugged. "Maybe. But we both know that something like this was bound to happen anyway," she replied, her tone cold, indifferent.

"Your stubbornness is becoming rather tiring, Peyton."

"Get over it."

Wyatt's eyes narrowed and the visible hardening of his jaw bespoke of his rising anger. "You're only bringing this upon yourself, you know."

Peyton, determined to place as much distance between herself and Wyatt as she could, made her way over to the farthest wall in the cavern and slowly pressed her back against it before sliding down. Bending her legs, she pulled them towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them to her body as she rested her chin atop of her raised knees. "Yeah. But it'll be worth it."

"Oh?" Wyatt inquired.

"Saving you from whatever evil that turned you and changing all of this," she said, motioning to the cavern. "It'll be worth it."

"Why do you continue to assume that something _turned_ me?" Wyatt questioned exasperatedly.

Peyton blinked in surprise. "Because something _did_, Wyatt," she explained.

"Nothing got to me, nothing evil touched me nor shaped me," he growled, leveling her with glower. The pure steel that glazed over his blue eyes made Peyton want to curl up into a ball and hide, but she calmly returned it with one of her own, even though it took most of her resolve to do so.

"I don't believe that, and that's why we're doing this."

Wyatt raised himself to his feet and began to pace about the floor. "You're continuing to fight a losing battle, little one," he grit out as he clasped his hands behind his back, looking as though it was taking all of his power to restrain himself from strangling her.

Peyton shifted uncomfortably at the nickname. "In your eyes, maybe. But I still think there's hope," she said softly, staring at the tops of her knees. Wyatt cursed and Peyton watched as his booted feet made tracks on the ground.

"You're acting just like Chris."

The comment was made to sound spiteful, but Peyton heard the underlying accusation, the unspoken disappointment that mingled with it. And against her will, she felt a pang of guilt. She opened her mouth, ready to initialize an apology before she came to her senses. _'Damn it…get a hold of yourself!'_ she berated venomously as her mouth snapped shut. Lifting her head, she regarded him coolly. "So you've said," Peyton countered.

"No need to cop an attitude when I'm only stating the truth."

Before she realized what she was doing, Peyton threw her hands up and flicked her wrists in his direction. When nothing happened, when she didn't feel the familiar sensation of her powers activating, Peyton blanched and mentally kicked herself. _'Don't lose your cool, P. You're letting him get to you…'_ her conscience warned.

Wyatt sneered. "Temper, temper. You always were one to lose it at the littlest things. No wonder you could never go demon hunting with the rest of us. You would've been a burden, not to mention a time-bomb."

Peyton glared at him. That jest bothered her more than she'd care to admit, partly because it was true, but Peyton refused to let it show. Instead, she forced herself to her feet and stalked over to him. Getting up to the tips of her toes, Peyton brought herself to her full height and looked him dead in the eye. "At least I never had to turn my back on which I was born to be in order to reach my full potential," she snarled.

"I never turned my back." He was beginning to sound angry beneath the mask of apathy he wore so diligently. _'Good…'_ she thought. She was starting to get to him.

She snorted. "Ha! That's funny…because I remember differently. All the lies you preach make you a disgrace to the Halliwell name. Mom would never—"

"_Shut up_!"

Peyton wasn't able to ready herself fast enough before Wyatt backhanded her across the face. Thrown against the cavern wall, she refused to cry out as her body was slammed into the unforgiving stone. Crumbling to a heap on the ground, she let herself lay there, her eyes closed as she willed the world to stop spinning. Her back was on fire, and she thought she heard something crack as she shakily drew stuttering breaths. Her cheek was throbbing and she knew that Wyatt put enough force into the slap so that it would undoubtedly leave a nice bruise. But, still…

Her big brother had hit her, had used his powers against her. That hurt worse than any bruise ever would.

She heard him curse, then the familiar sound of him orbing and Peyton found herself alone in the darkness of the cave. She felt a stinging sensation behind her eyes, and she clenched her lids tight to hold the gathering moisture at bay. Curling her aching body over into a fetal position aligned with the wall, Peyton buried her face in her knees. _'Chris…Mom…someone…help.'_

* * *

Now that he had a hunch to his sister's whereabouts, Chris needed the heavy artillery to back his plan up. Knowing his brother as well as he did, Chris knew that whatever he had to use to get Peyton out of there, it had to be strong and potent enough to deal with anything Wyatt would have waiting for them.

"Chris, what are you doing…?" Phoebe asked him when he had materialized out of the blue lights. Her nephew ignored her as he strode over to the podium.

Chris flipped through the Book of Shadows with a vengeance. _'I know it's here…it has to be…yes!' _Running his index finger down the page, Chris read over the instructions he needed. "In order to find someone in a facility protected by blocking spells, you must obtain the blood of said person, the caster and your own, combining the blood together along with the following ingrediants…" Chris trailed off, skimming the potion ingrediants quickly before turning the page and resuming with his reading. "…If the spell caster is one of great power, whether they be an upper-level demon or a witch, a Power of Three spell will be effective in countering it, along with the potion." He grabbed a pen and the notepad that was kept near the book and hurriedly wrote down the potion ingrediants. Chris then thrust the pad towards his aunts. "How soon can you make that?"

Paige looked it over. "We have everything except the toadflax and the vervain. I'll get some more." With that said, she handed the notepad to Phoebe and orbed herself out. Phoebe looked down at it for a moment before walking over to the couch.

"I'll write the Power of Three spell," she said, waving her hand over towards the door. "Go help Piper get the potion ready."

"Yeah."

He started towards the doorway, but suddenly stopped when he felt…something…push against the barriers of his subconscious. Shooting Phoebe a sidelong glance, he slowly walked out of the attic and rushed down the staircase before ducking into the hallway.

Whatever wanted access to him was persistent, and Chris was reluctant to drop his shields. Wyatt was known for using their blood bond as a means to get information, and Chris knew that once his brother got into his head, he was finished. He just didn't have the kind of power to fight off a telepathic attack, especially not now.

But…if it was Peyton…

Swallowing hard, Chris closed his eyes. A quiet whisper met his ears, the voice so weak he couldn't quite make it out. But, the presence behind it was one he recognized, and when he did, he let his barricades fall without pause.

His sister's emotions coursed through him like a soothing wind, but they were tattered, broken and Chris had to grit his teeth together as he felt her pain, her anger…everything. The worst though…

Chris clenched his fists.

The worst was that Peyton was hurting…and he couldn't do anything to help her. He could only hope that she could feel his presence as he felt hers and draw strength from it until he could get to her.

'_I'm going to find you, Peyt…'_ he swore as he made his way down the hallway, intercepting his mother as she came out of baby Wyatt's room. _'I promise.' _

* * *

Sorry for the delay everyone! But, if you want to ensure that it doesn't happen as often, you guys can always help me out by writing to me on my Charmed forum regarding this story! I could use any sort of input or ideas you guys might have for me! Thanks!


	8. Assessments

Hope everyone had a happy holiday. I sure did. Getting **_Charmed: The Complete Sixth Season_** box set will really help in writing this story. Now, I'm disappointed in the lack of feedback I received for the last chapter, but whatever. I'll keep writing nonetheless for the ones who did review and just because I love this story. Happy reading.

**I own absolutely _nothing_ from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

**"Bloodline"**

**----------Chapter Eight: Assessments----------**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

Peyton plopped down on the ground with a loud huff, all the while glaring at the cavern wall. "Stupid spell," she grumbled irritably as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her back was killing her, her ass hurt, her cheek throbbed, and her ego was bruised. Basically, she ached _everywhere_. Not to mention she was still seething over her earlier conversation with her eldest brother after he'd knocked her unconscious and held her hostage in a certified demon dump. And as far as Peyton was concerned, this day was not turning out to be a good one for the littlest Halliwell. In all honesty, it downright _sucked._

"Why do these things always happen to me?" she moaned as she slammed her head into the rock wall behind her. _'Okay, I need to get the hell out of here…think, think, think, think…' _

For the last five hours Peyton had been making an attempt to escape her prison to no avail. Whatever spell or wards Wyatt had placed around the cavern was certainly doing its job and Peyton was becoming more and more frustrated with each passing minute.

Rapping her knuckles on the bridge of her nose, Peyton bit down onto her lip. "Okay, orbing doesn't work, countering the spell doesn't work," she muttered to herself. "Aha!" Snapping her fingers, Peyton got to her feet and hurried over towards the middle of the cavern, nearly tripping in her haste to act out her newest stroke of inspiration. Squaring her shoulders, Peyton took in a deep breath through her nose. Raising her hands, she flicked her wrists.

Nada. She'd forgotten about her lack of powers. "Well, there goes that idea…" she growled as she slapped herself on the forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Deciding it would be better to just lay low for the time being, Peyton raked her fingers through her hair in a blatant effort to calm herself. Her nerves were beginning to unravel and it was getting harder for her to concentrate without breaking out into some sort of mild panic attack. The one thing keeping her sane about this whole deal was Chris' presence in her head, his familiar aura entwining with her sub-conscious and soothing her in a way only her big brother could. It was comforting to know, but the distance between them had stretched their bond to its last legs and the connection she had with him was very faint. If Wyatt strengthened his wards at any point then she might not be able to sense Chris at all and that prospect worried her. A lot. "Stupid barriers."

Peyton sneezed and groaned again as she rubbed her nose. Making a face, she kicked at the dirt and grime that littered the ground. "Damn, I could go for a nice, hot shower right about now," she murmured as she picked at her equally grimy shirt with her fingers. The black material was covered in blood and mud stains and it took all of her will not to rip the damn thing off and light it aflame. The same could be said for the sorry state of her hole-ridden jeans. She could only imagine what the back of them must look like, with all the landing on her ass she did over the past couple of hours.

To pass the time and perhaps come up with a possible plan, Peyton began to pace around the length of the cavern, making visible tracks in the sandy floor as she went. By the fiftieth lap or so, her boots were as dirty the rest of her attire, she was out of ideas, and she was extremely hungry. The persistent rumbling of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since a quick dinner the night before. Wincing, she gave her belly a light pat, as if that would placate the hunger pangs she was starting to get.

"Hmm…a shower _and _a carton of sesame chicken…with a side of steamed dumplings and white rice. Yeah, that sounds good. An eggroll, too." She could almost taste the greasy goodness of her favorite take-out meal. Letting out a low whine, not unlike a sound a dog would emit after getting smacked with a rolled up newspaper, Peyton resisted the urge to run her head into a rock wall as her mind taunted her with the promise of good ol' Asian cuisine that she knew she just wouldn't get down in the Underworld. By the looks of the number of chewed pieces of bones half-buried in the dirt, Peyton didn't think that the former tenants of her 'holding cell' had been noodle people. In fact, she didn't doubt for a minute that they probably hadn't been in any relation to the term '_people'_, either…

"Damn it all."

* * *

When Paige orbed back home, her arms full with their new stock up of herbs, she noticed two things.

One, there was a really nasty smelling odor coming from the kitchen.

Two, it was quiet. _Way_ too quiet.

Eyes narrowing as she carefully set the paper bag onto the table next to the door, Paige crept through the foyer and made her way to the kitchen. She had to resist the strong urge to gag as she approached the doorway, smashing a hand over her mouth just before she crossed over the threshold. She sighed in relief when she saw her sister behind the counter.

Piper glanced up from her stirring and offered Paige a brief nod in acknowledgement. "You get everything?" she asked distractedly as she added in a few pinches of garlic to the smoking pot in front of her.

"Yeah," Paige replied as she wrinkled her nose. "Although…I can only imagine what additional ingrediants will do to that concoction. How can you stand the smell?"

"I'm not concentrating on the smell," Piper said, picking up her spoon and dipping it into the pot. She looked at her sister as she opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it as a questioning expression sprang to her features. "Where's the---?"

Paige's eyes widened. "Oh, right. Herbs," she commanded, the brown bag appearing in her outstretched arms. She handed it to Piper, who wasted no time in pulling out the needed items and setting them aside. Paige went to the cabinet and opened it before reaching up and snagging a couple of vials from the middle shelf, which she placed alongside with the herbs. "Okay, well…now all we need is the blood."

Piper's shoulders slumped and she shuffled over to the table and slowly lowered herself down into a chair. "Easier said than done."

"Well, we'll all add our own to it, then we just need Peyton's and Wyatt's," Paige added confidently as she took a seat next to her sister. Piper raised both of her eyebrows. "Erm…which will be kind of hard, yeah…" the youngest Charmed One finished lamely with a grimace.

"I don't know how we'll accomplish that," Piper muttered, running her fingers through her hair. Paige grasped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine, Piper. We'll come up with something. We always do."

The two women jumped when Chris and Leo both orbed in unrepentantly. Piper immediately got to her feet. "Anything?"

"Gideon said he'd look after Wyatt while we work on the potion," Leo informed. "He also mentioned that he would look up some information on blocking spells and contact us if he found anything." Piper groaned softly and kneaded her temples with slightly shaking fingers.

"That doesn't really help us. We still have to make the damn potion and we're missing the vital ingredient," she ground out. Chris cleared his throat, causing her to gaze up at him.

"Actually…we have _part _of that," he said. At Piper and Paige's inquiring stares, Chris dug through his pants pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle, holding it up to their scrutiny. Piper saw a small amount of red liquid congealing on the bottom of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Piper asked, turning in Leo's direction, an unreadable emotion springing to eyes.

"Chris figured that since little Wyatt will eventually become his older self, we'd be able to use his blood as a substitute instead of going after older Wyatt directly. It'd be safer that way," Leo said neutrally. Piper's jaw tightened. At her growing outraged expression, Leo hurried to explain. "We didn't take a knife to him, Piper. He's fine. It was all an accident, really. He tripped and got a cut on his knee. He hardly even cried."

Piper still wasn't keen on the idea of her baby boy having to contribute his blood for anything, much less a potion. The thought of Wyatt hurt and bleeding and crying was hard for her to bear, no matter how miniscule the injury was. But, she understood Leo and Chris' intentions behind it all, and she gave a tight nod. "Okay, so we have Wyatt's blood…now all we need is Peyton's."

"Where are we going to get that?" Paige wondered aloud, a frown marring her lips. With a thoughtful 'hmph' sound, Chris walked out of the kitchen. Piper exchanged a quick look between Paige and Leo before they hurried after him.

Once upstairs, Chris immediately headed for Aunt Pearl's old couch, which, in his honest opinion, was starting to look a little worse for wear. Ignoring Phoebe's inquiring gaze, he made his way behind the sofa. Crouching down, he started shifting through the lingering debris from the earlier attack, his movements calculated and purposeful. He allowed himself a slight smile when he found what he'd been searching for. "Got it," he murmured.

"You got what?" Phoebe asked, picking up her pad and pen as she stepped away from the book's podium. Chris tore a strip of cloth from the hem of his shirt and set it onto the floorboards for a second before picking it back up. He turned and faced his aunt, presenting her with the bloodstained gray material.

"The final ingredient to the potion," he said grimly as his parents and Paige came through the attic door.

* * *

Wyatt knew what Chris and his family was doing and he wouldn't have expected anything less. Although, he had to admit, he was impressed with his little brother's unfaltering determination. It was a family trait. You couldn't be a true Halliwell without it.

It was something that annoyed the hell out of him.

Wyatt crossed his arms and leaned against one of the orange support beams as he gazed down at the oblivious street below. He couldn't linger at the Bridge long, as Chris had a habit of orbing there randomly. It wasn't likely, though, that his brother would spontaneously show up. Not with Peyton missing.

Peyton.

Wyatt's hands curled into fists as the image of her flashed through his head.

She was infuriating. Sure, she was stubborn and had her moments of rebellion like any other teenager, but going against him like she had was taking it way too far. Choosing Chris' side instead of his was as close to a travesty as they'd ever get. As if a Resistance could stop him. The idea was laughable to say the least. She was only setting herself up for failure, when she could be capable of doing so much more, instead.

Still, he couldn't deny that he felt a sense of satisfaction. Peyton was at his mercy and while he would never intentionally harm his sister, he could very well mess with her head. There was time to convert her.

'_Bastard.'_

Wyatt straightened, his body reflexively going to defensive mode as he took a long, hard look at his surroundings. He found nothing but fog.

_'You'll never win…'_

Cursing, he twisted wildly around, a part of him mindful of where he stepped incase he accidentally took an involuntary swan-dive off of the edge.

That voice…

He narrowed his eyes. He knew that voice.

He orbed off the Bridge.

* * *

Peyton awoke hours later with a headache and a pair of angry cobalt blue eyes staring at her. Startled, she let out a surprised yell and stumbled back, scooting her body towards the cavern wall. "You ass!" she exclaimed, hanging onto the wall for support as she pushed herself up to her feet. Wyatt said nothing. He didn't need to.

'_Pfft.'_

Peyton's eyes widened in alarm and she looked at her brother, her absolute shock evident on her whitened face. "Damn you!"

'_There's no need for that. If I recall correctly, _you _were the one who started this._' Wyatt's features never changed, but Peyton saw a hint of smugness begin to creep into his gaze. Unwilling to submit to his newly established telepathic connection, Peyton tried to close off the link. Wyatt wasn't having it, and the force of which he used to keep her from cutting herself off from him made Peyton gasp and clutch her head with a pronounced cringe.

"Stop it," she half-growled, half-groaned.

"You're not as impenetrable as you think. Peyton," he retorted.

"And you're just as delusional as ever, so don't talk to me about my flaws, especially while you're screwing with my brain."

"I don't think using our bond is 'screwing with your brain'."

"Not _our_ bond," she snapped, her voice gaining strength. He no longer had the right to include himself in something so precious, something so rare. He severed those ties a long time ago and Peyton despised him for it.

"Of course it is---"

Peyton glared at him, her eyes darkening. "No, Wyatt, it isn't. The bond between me and Chris has nothing to do with you." She began to feel his presence ebb away.

"As long as we share blood, we share that. Nothing can ever change it," Wyatt said slowly. Peyton vigorously shook her head.

"_You _changed that. The minute you took the life of the first innocent. The minute you let yourself become what you are. There are no ties that bind anymore, Wyatt. And it's all your fault." She didn't bother to sugar-coat it. Her statement was final, leaving no room for argument, and Peyton was glad for it. Because, at this moment, she just didn't care. She was damn sick and tired of having to repeat the same words over and over again, to waste her breath talking about something that Wyatt just wasn't getting. Engaging in another battle of wills was not an option. It wasn't worth the energy.

Turning heel, Peyton stalked over towards her chosen corner, blatantly ignoring the scathing look her brother aimed at her. She didn't have to see that he was pissed. She felt it before she had the chance to, anyway.

Dropping to her knees, her hands wildly clawed at her throat. Strangled gasps escaping from between her lips, her green eyes went wide as she tried to alleviate the sudden pressure that was crushing her windpipe, effectively cutting off her oxygen supply.

Wyatt walked around her and squatted down, his hand poised up with his fingers curled into a fist as he regarded her with unreadable cobalt colored hues. Peyton fought for control, struggling madly against the invisible vice-grip he had her in, an act that only seemed to make him squeeze harder. "You will always be connected to me, little sister," he sneered cruelly as he clasped her chin with his free hand. Peyton's chest heaved as her thrashing died down, her body going limp as the last strands of her consciousness began to slip away. "_Always._"

Roughly releasing her from his hold, Wyatt rose and took a few steps forward, watching silently as his sister writhed on the floor of the cavern, her hands rubbing her neck as she inhaled large amounts of much-needed air. Emitting quiet moans Peyton curled up and hugged her knees to her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing, her eyes clenched shut. Wyatt could see the beginnings of bruises forming around her throat. He also discerned something else.

Something that he hadn't noticed before.

Wyatt held out his arm and wordlessly beckoned for the item he sought. In a small bundle of azure lights the thin silver chain appeared in his open palm and Wyatt picked it up between his fingers and raised it to eyelevel. He couldn't hide his surprise.

The ring that the chain twined into was simple, with a miniscule emerald diamond set in prongs on the band.

An engagement ring. His sister possessed an engagement ring.

His sights flickered over to Peyton's stilled form. She was in a panic, her fingers feeling frantically around her neck for the stolen piece of jewelry. Gazing over at him, her mouth hung open as she saw what he now held and if it was possible, her skin went even whiter. _'Shit…'_

The horrified look in her eyes told him all that he needed to know. And Wyatt slowly smiled.

"Looks like we have more to discuss than I thought."

* * *

So sorry I left another cliffhanger, but I needed to cut this short. I have midterms this week and I need to extra time for studying and such, so I'll try to update again before the month is over. And I'll say this again, if you want to give me your input and ideas regarding this story, please do so on my Charmed forum, which can be found on my profile. Until next time!


	9. Staggered

I'm terribly sorry for the delay, everyone. Things have been busy lately and I haven't had the time to just sit down and concentrate on writing. That, and the fact that this whole daylight's savings time deal is rendering me so damn tired that I can barely keep my eyes open. Pain in the ass, I tell you.

Anyway, I'll be doing some editing soon, so expect a few changes in the previous chapters. Besides all of that, happy reading.

**I own absolutely _nothing_ from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern.**

* * *

**"Bloodline"**

**----------Chapter Nine: Staggered----------**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I'm not sure of anything," came the terse reply as Piper paced nervously around her son, shooting agitated looks towards the slip of paper Chris held in his hands. He raised his head and sighed before giving the spell to his mother. Phoebe cleared her throat and wiped her unexpectedly damp palms on the folds of her skirt.

"Well…I guess we won't know if we don't try," she said as she touched her sister's arm. "If the spell isn't powerful enough on its own to summon her back, then one of us will go down to see if the potion will." Piper nodded and Phoebe clasped their hands, holding out her free arm to Paige. She entwined their fingers and all three took a deep breath before gazing onto the paper. Chris and Leo stood off to the side, watching them intently as the sisters began to recite.

"_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here_

_Find your way through rock and fire_

_And heed to us our pure desire_

_Hear these words and hear our cry_

_Daughter witch, to us comply."_

* * *

Swallowing back the lump that had formed in her throat, Peyton clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at Wyatt's face, hating the arrogant expression she found there. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from lashing out at him, to keep herself from saying something she wouldn't be able to take back.

"Hmm. Do you have something you want to tell me about, Peyton?" Wyatt asked wryly, jiggling the chain and ring between his fingers. He saw Peyton's eyes flash angrily and he smirked.

Peyton struggled to keep her features blank. "No." She felt white-hot fury bubbling in her belly, corroding within her, increasing with every fluttered beat of her heart. Her blood pulsed in her ears. She suddenly wished that she had her powers, because damn it, she was ready to blow his sorry ass back to their future and do things to him that not even his twice-blessed status could protect him from. She wanted to give her brother his dues.

"I've never known you to be so violent," Wyatt commented, sounding almost surprised. Peyton bristled and he tilted his head to the side as he studied her. He could feel his sister's aura, her anger especially, as the air around her seemed to crackle with barely suppressed rage, a far cry to the placid energy she was so normally associated with. Had she had her powers, Wyatt knew he most likely wouldn't be standing so confidently. As strong and powerful he was, Peyton was a Halliwell, too, and she had enough strength and magic on her side to be able to hold her own. After all, she had inherited their mother's tendency of a quick trigger finger. He knew this, and that was why he allowed himself the pleasure of smiling in his superiority. "I must admit, Peyton. This dark undertone really does suit you. Perhaps you should put it towards a much more appropriate cause."

"Go to hell," she snapped and Wyatt laughed as he took a few steps towards her.

"Oh, but if you hadn't noticed…we're already there," he clarified simply. Keeping this calm demeanor, he held up the chain to her scrutiny once more. "I'll ask again…do you have something to tell me?" When she stubbornly clenched her jaw, Wyatt decided to go for more drastic measures. Shrugging, he snapped the chain and tossed it aside. Her eyes widened and he heard her sharp intake of breath. "All right, then. Just remember, you could have told me and this wouldn't be happening." With that, he took the ring and set it in the center of his palm, holding it just enough to keep it in Peyton's sight, and before she could utter a complaint, he had telekinetically altered the ring into a tiny piece of twisted silver, the small diamond crumbling into emerald dust.

Unfortunately for him, Wyatt was unprepared for the sudden burst of pain that exploded in his head along with his sister's scream.

In the throes of agony, he was lifted into the air by an unseen force and the feeling of being thrown backwards greeted him seconds before his body collided with the rock wall behind him, his head cracking against the merciless stone. Fighting to stay conscious as stars floated in and out of his vision, he raised his eyes to the shaking figure standing a little ways from him and watched in stunned silence as her silhouette disappeared in a flurry of small white lights.

* * *

When Chris' knees gave out, Leo knew they had a problem. Diving just in time to keep his son from falling onto the floor in a dead heap, he ignored the girls' cries of surprise and glanced down, trying to remain calm despite the growing panic developing deep within his stomach. The boy's eyes were squeezed shut, his fingers fisted into his hair as he writhed in his father's arms, his skin turning a sickly pallor that wasn't there moments before. Wasting little time thinking about it, he hoisted Chris up and helped him over to the sofa.

"Chris?" he said sharply, patting his son's face. "Chris, can you hear me?"

Chris could hear his father, but his voice sounded so far away…and at that moment it didn't really matter.

'_Peyton…'_

The unexpected flare of raw emotion that had hit him had taken Chris by surprise, as the bond between he and his sister had been watered-down due to the distance between them. But, he had felt her as if Peyton had been standing right next to him, and he knew it was her. There was no mistaking the anger that flowed through him just then. The pain didn't alleviate as the minutes ticked by. In fact, Chris swore that it was increasing and he groaned softly.

Piper's sudden exclamation broke through the tense feeling in the attic, and Chris forced his eyes open just in time to see his mother throw herself at the materialized form of his sister. As he tried to clear his head, Chris stumbled to his feet, ignoring his father's grunt of protest as he crossed over the floor to Peyton. Once his mother had released her, Chris didn't hesitate to gather the girl in his embrace while Peyton fell against him, her arms hanging limply at her sides as her brother held her close. Chris, as relieved as he was, couldn't help but grow concerned at her lack of reaction and he pulled away. "Peyton?"

She raised her head, and Chris bit back a gasp of alarm. She was pale, far too pale, her eyes large and dead and sunken in, framed by dark shadows and heavy bags that bespoke of her exhaustion. Her clothes were filthy with dirt and grime, the smudges on her face only enhancing the stark whiteness of her skin and Chris swallowed hard and brought his hand up to rub her cheek. "Peyton…"

Peyton's features tightened at his soft tone and her shoulders began to shake, her eyes filling with tears. Piper and Leo both took steps forward, fuelled by the parental instinct to comfort their child, but Phoebe and Paige held them back. When Piper twisted to look at them increduously, Phoebe shook her head and motioned towards the young pair. _'Not yet,' _she mouthed.

Something constricted in Chris' chest as Peyton's tears broke free and trailed down her cheeks, the moisture dropping onto his hand as he ran his thumb over her dirty skin. "Peyton, what is it?" he murmured gently. Peyton inhaled a shaky breath and weakly clutched at his hands.

"Axel…"

And she promptly collapsed in her brother's arms.

* * *

My shortest chapter yet. I apologize to those who expected something longer, but writer's block is a nasty, nasty little thing. I'll try to add more if the lightning strike of inspiration manages to hit home. Until next time, my dears.


	10. Solemnity

Okay, it's been over a year since my last update and I'm duly ashamed of myself for making you all wait so long. My deepest apologies! I just want to thank you all for sticking with me all this time and I'm trying to get the details for BL in order so I can finish it. I know I've mentioned that I've created a forum for this story and I would love it if you guys could check it out and feed me some ideas so there won't be such a long wait for the next update.

Happy reading!

**I own absolutely **_**nothing**_** from "Charmed" other than this plot, my characters, and any other unfamiliarity's that are woven into it. Those ownership rights go to Brad Kern. Also, any outside information used is credited to the respective owners.**

* * *

**"Bloodline"**

**--Chapter Ten: Solemnity--**

**By marissa-christina**

* * *

Leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window, Peyton stared out of it disinterestedly, watching as the rain trickled over the windowpane and gathered in small puddles at the base of the sill, the drops moving in time with her tears as they silently made their way down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

'_How could he…?'_

She couldn't rightfully recall of anything that occurred after she had passed out in Chris's arms other than the feeling of complete and total helplessness and a sense of confusion that she couldn't understand. Chris had tried to wake her, his voice frantic with the questions he was desperate to ask. She had only heard a fraction of one of them before everything around her went dark.

"…_how…escape?"_

She wasn't quite sure, herself. Wyatt had bound her powers, hadn't he? By rights, with all the power he had at his own disposal, his potion should have incapacitated her indefinitely, or at least until he felt the need to lift its effect from her. And if that was the case, how did she get them back on her own?

Closing her eyes against the myriad of unanswered questions that just wouldn't leave her alone, Peyton huddled closer to the corner, keeping her back to the wall as she bit back the urge to scream. She raised her legs and wrapped her arms around her calves, holding them snug to her chest as she rested her chin on her kneecaps.

'_How could he do that?'_

Sniffling quietly, Peyton shook her head, her fingers going to her neck, unconsciously searching, but feeling nothing save for the smooth, cold skin of her throat. The reality of what had happened was still hazy, but Peyton knew enough to cry, and she knew enough to understand that she had lost something irreplaceable; something special.

"_I still think it's too small."_

Her breath caught at the soft whisper that wafted its way through her head, and the familiar voice struck a harsh pang within her. Peyton could feel her eyes begin to sting with the promise of more tears as she unwittingly replayed the remnants of a conversation that had occurred far too long ago.

"_It's perfect."_

In the darkness of her mother's bedroom, surrounded by everything that should have made her feel so safe, Peyton sucked in a shuddering breath, buried her face into the rough material of her jeans, and cried.

'_Why?' _

* * *

When he had finally come to and had gathered the strength to pick himself up, his first instinct was to go after her, but his body had a different idea and he clutched at the jagged rock siding as he stood on shaky legs, grunting as he worked cramped muscles into action once more. The vertigo hit him instantly, and Wyatt dropped back down to his knees, lurching forwards as his stomach rebelled and he retched.

After a few minutes, Wyatt lifted his head with a quiet groan and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making a face at the bitter aftertaste before making a second attempt at standing. As he forced himself to his feet, he felt a sticky moisture on his temple, and he pressed his fingertips against it. Hissing softly as the broken skin reacted to his less-than-gentle touch, Wyatt cringed as he ran his finger over the gash, wiping away some of the blood, becoming distracted as he assessed the rest of his injuries.

A breathy, feminine chuckle sounded from behind him, and he turned with a start, eyes darting towards the cavern entry. He stared for a moment, running his gaze over the curvaceous figure leaning provocatively against the stone, watching silently as a pair of dark red lips twisted upwards into a devious smile under his scrutiny.

"Now…" she drawled, her face concealed by the darkness that had the swept over the cavern like a midnight blanket. "What's a little power box like you doing all alone in a place like this?" Her voice had an easy, sultry quality to it and she seemed to purr as Wyatt straightened his back.

"It'd be best if you'd leave," he said coldly. The creature laughed huskily and took a step forward, a whisper of fabric trailing behind her as she dared to approach him.

Unable to see much, Wyatt felt a cold hand caress his arm. "Why would I want to do that?" she murmured, ignoring the threat he had so blatantly established with his words. "It's not everyday a delicious specimen wanders into the pits down here and I'm _starving_." Long nails dug into his skin, not deep enough to draw blood, but just enough to ensure leaving crescent-shaped indentations.

"You won't live long enough to get a taste," he growled. Surprisingly, the demon laughed again.

"Perhaps," she allowed, circling him. "My time is short, however--" She raised her hand and extended her index finger towards his forehead, her fingertip skimming over the small amount of blood that stained his temple as a result of his encounter with the rock wall. He grimaced as she pulled back, and he narrowed his gaze at her as she stuck the finger into her mouth, her tongue darting out to lap at the crimson fluid. She moaned softly as she pulled it away, her lips smacking together in a wholly satisfactory fashion. "--that just makes this opportunity so much _sweeter_."

He grunted and stepped back, gritting his teeth as she giggled. Puckering her lips into a pout, she released a heavy sigh. "Oh, come now, pet. No need to be rude. A girl's got to try, doesn't she? The least you can do is show a cute, little Lilin like me a good time; give me a chance to play before the lights go out."

Wyatt was familiar with the succubus-like daughters of the night demon Lilith, having come across several of them back in his own time. They were highly iniquitous and known for their seductive wiles, hence earning them the less dignified title of 'demon whores', or 'demonic call girls' as he could recall some of his underlings calling them.

They had a reason to be so promiscuous, he supposed. Given that their lifespan was only good for a single day before they unceremoniously expired, they felt the need to skip any pleasantries --not that they wouldn't normally--and jump right into the gist of things.

And to Wyatt, it was quite obvious that this particular Lilin was milking her final hours for what they were worth.

Too bad he wasn't in the mood to being a demon's plaything.

'_Never a plaything, bitch.'_

Her screech as he waved his hand in her direction was deafening but almost too short as she exploded in a burst of black mist-like energy. Wyatt, stony-faced, simply stared as the mist hovered for a moment before burrowing itself into the ground.

Cobalt eyes slowly darkened to a shade of polished onyx as he turned his attentions upward. His mouth twisted into a sneer.

'_Never a plaything.'_

* * *

Chris sighed heavily, burying his face into his crossed arms as he sat desolately at the kitchen table, his eyes occasionally peaking up and rising to look at the ceiling for a few seconds before dropping back down.

He'd been sitting there for hours, just waiting. Waiting and thinking.

So engrossed in his thoughts he was, Chris never heard Phoebe enter the kitchen an hour earlier to quietly set a bowl of tomato soup in front of him before shuffling back out and by the time he realized that, the soup was cold and the house was silent.

It was almost unnerving, how quiet it was. Piper, at everyone's insistence, had begrudgingly gone back to Magic School, although she did not go quietly. Too paranoid to leave her daughter in such a state--something that had disturbed her so bad at first that she needed Leo's support to keep her from fainting, too--along with her heightened maternal instincts rearing their ugly head, Piper was proving that her stubborn nature, along with additional hormones, was a force to be reckoned with. In the end, though, it had been Chris's gentle assertion of Peyton's needs that had sent his mother on her way. He knew, better than anyone, that his sister would talk only when she was ready.

And being that four and a half hours had passed and he was still seated where he was, she was obviously_ not_ ready.

Chris sighed again and ran his hand down his face in a show of exhaustion. Ever since she'd been roused from her fainting spell, Peyton had closed herself in Piper's bedroom with the softly uttered excuse of wanting to be alone. And while he loathed leaving her, Chris had acquiesced to her request and left her to her thoughts, something he wasn't entirely sure had been a good idea.

Furthermore, after sitting in the kitchen for as long as he had, Chris was now past the point of being worried.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chris took a deep breath and pushed his chair back and got to his feet. Orbing upstairs, he stepped out of his plume of lights in front of his mother's bedroom door. Resting his fingers over the doorknob, he paused for a moment before twisting it and easing the door open.

The first thing he noticed as he stepped over the threshold was how cold the room was, which he found, being that it was a particularly humid, rainy day, was an oddity in itself.

The second was that the window above the alcove was wide open.

The third was that Peyton was gone.

Rushing into the room, he headed for Piper's adjoining bathroom, taking a moment to peek in. Moving aside the shower curtain and looking into the empty tub before stepping back into the bedroom, he swallowed hard and collapsed onto his mother's bed. He tried to gather his thoughts and find some sort of composure that gave him enough stability to concentrate on sensing her. It took him a few tries to hold onto it, but he felt nothing and that was enough to send him in a panic.

The scenarios began running through Chris's mind instantly: had Wyatt taken her again? Was she attacked by a demon? Almost as soon as he thought it he shook his head. Peyton was a fighter and she had a short fuse and there was no way that any sort of demon attack would be so quiet that he wouldn't have heard it.

Then again, she wasn't exactly in a good state of mind, was she? Confused, somewhat delirious, she was vulnerable enough to be ambushed and maybe, just maybe, she was just too weary to fight back and had gone quietly. If anything, the word she had let slip from her lips seconds before fainting in his arms gave him every indication that whatever Wyatt had done to her had been strong enough to push her near the edge. She wouldn't have uttered that particular name if it didn't.

Taking a breath in an effort to calm himself, Chris closed his eyes and let his mind reach out through the expanses, searching for the familiar presence of his sister. Their bond was stronger in this time, but even so, if Peyton willed it, she could block the connection and prevent him from locating her.

Luckily, that didn't seem to be the case. Feeling his mind brush up against hers, Chris allowed himself to feel relief that she was accessible to him. However, he wasn't expecting the sudden bombardment of emotion she let through to him, and he gasped at the sheer weight of it.

There were so many of them, but the one that stood out the most was the grief. The grief and the anger and the confusion all jumbled together and so, _so_ poignant that Chris thought his head might explode with the heaviness of it all.

Chris grimaced as he realized just where Peyton probably was for her to feel so much, and he rubbed his temples as he got to his feet.

They were in a war, and while they put on just as much a front as anyone would in their situation, they had their weaknesses, too. It stood to reason that Wyatt knew of them, and that he most likely played on Peyton's greatest Achilles' heel during the time he had her captured. Even his strong-willed, tough-as-nails baby sister was no match for it if Wyatt had done it right and Chris knew he had. But, that their brother had willingly used such a thing against her in such a callous, malicious way was something far, far worse in Chris's estimation.

He shouldn't have been so surprised, should he? After all, everyone had a breaking point, didn't they?

And Chris found that it was only another cruel act of Fate against the Halliwell siblings that Wyatt knew Axel was hers.


End file.
